Valid Love
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: Sehun yang sudah terlalu menyakiti Luhan kini hanya bisa mengemis cinta kepada Luhan sang istri tercinta. Permainan takdir yang selalu melingkupi mereka. Konflik kian menjadi. Akankah mereka bisa bersatu kembali?/" Aku membencimu!"/"Maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu"/"Apa kau mengingatku?"/{ Bubble Tea Couple/HUNHAN }
1. Chapter 1

Author : MinGyuTae00

Pair : HunHan

Rated : K+

Summary : Sehun yang sangat mencintai Luhan dan Luhan yang sangat membenci Sehun bahkan disaat hadirnya buah hati mereka.

Warning : **Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Valid Love::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau puas?"lirih sang namja cantik seraya memandang datar namja yang berstatus suami sahnya itu.

"Waeyeo?"

"Setelah kau menghancurkan hidupku begitu saja hanya karna perasaan tolol mu padaku dan sekarang kau ingin menghancurkanku lagi?"

"A-apa maksudmu Luhan?"

"Jangan pernah kau mengucapkan namaku "desis Luhan.

"Mi-mianhae"ujar Sehun lirih.

Sungguh ia tidak mengerti mengapa istri yang sangat dicintainya ini tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya ke kantor dan langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam serta pertanyaan yang tak ia mengerti. Ia hanya bisa menahan perasaannya dan mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Katakan kepada orang tuamu bahwa keinginan mereka sudah terkabul"ujar Luhan datar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" ia mulai mengerti situasi yang terjadi sekarang , tapi apakah secepat ini? Bolehkan ia berteriak kegirangan sekarang?.

"Tak usah berlagak bodoh seperti itu pecundang!"

"K-kau hamil?"walau terdengar biasa saja namun percayalah dibalik perkataannya terdapat secercah kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Ne aku hamil, namun sialnya itu anakmu! Cih asal kau tahu saja tuan Oh , aku sangat-sangat menyesalinya , camkan itu! Jika saja bukan karena keluarga kita yang sangat menginginkan cucu aku takkan sudi mengandung benih sialanmu ini"ujar Luhan berang.

"Aku tahu dan maafkan aku. Tapi ingat Luhan janin itu adalah darah dagingmu juga , darah daging kita. Kau boleh membenciku tapi kumohon jangan kau sesali kehadirannya" runtuh sudah pertahanan Sehun. Demi Tuhan ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat akibat perkataan Luhan. Ia akan menerima dengan lapang dada jika sampai saat ini Luhan masih membencinya namun ia tak rela jika Luhan juga ikut membenci calon anak mereka nantinya.

"Jangan harap. Aku sudah cukup bersabar menerima perjodohan konyol ini hanya karena Ayahku berhutang budi kepada Ayahmu , jangan kau kira lambat laun aku akan menerima kehadiranmu dan statusku begitu saja. Ku akui saat itu aku bodoh karena mencoba mabuk dan berakhir dengan nista diranjang bersamamu."

**Deg**

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja pecundang! Apa kau bisu!"

Karena perasaannya dan fikirannya yang sedang kalut Sehun dengan segera membekap dan melumat bibir mungil yang telah menjadi candunya itu ganas. Tak ia hiraukan segala penolakan dan aksi pemberontakkan Luhan. Kali ini saja , ia ingin egois. Memang keluarganya telah membantu keluarga Luhan disaat kakek Luhan yang tengah kecelakaan parah , Tuan Oh yang saat itu ingin pergi kekampusnya dengan segera menolong kakek Luhan dan membawanya kerumah sakit bahkan berbaik hati untuk mendonorkan darahnya.

Tuan Lu yang sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur karena berkat pertolongan Tuan Oh kepada ayahnya , ia pun berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan Tuan Oh suatu saat nanti. Mereka pun memulai hubungan persahabatan yang erat , sampai suatu saat Sehun yang tengah mengadu keluh kesahnya karena ia mencintai Luhan sejak lama namun selalu saja ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia tidak cengeng , tapi saat itu ibunya membujuknya terus-menerus untuk menceritakan permasalahan yang menimpanya dan dengan terpaksa ia pun menjelaskan semuanya. Tuan Oh yang menemui Tuan Lu untuk melamar Luhan dan beginilah.

Luhan yang kala itu sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Irene malah harus mendengar kabar mengejutkan bahwa ia telah dijodohkan dengan Sehun , namja yang selama ini dianggapnya menjijikkan. Segala penolakan sudah Luhan kerahkan namun karena bujukan orang tuanya dan tentang perjanjian yang dijanjikan ayahnya dahulu kepada tuan Oh maka dengan terpaksa ia menerimanya. Hari-hari mereka lewati begitu saja , Luhan yang dingin dan Sehun yang penyabar. Sampai suatu hari ketika Luhan mabuk dan berakhir dengan Sehun dikamarnya. Lalu sekarang ia divonis hamil membuat kebencian Luhan berlipat ganda.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Luhan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga tubuh Sehun harus menimpa barang-barang yang terdapat dimeja kerjanya. Bersyukurlah ruangan itu kedap suara jika tidak mungkin karyawan disana akan berbondong – bonding mendekati ruangan presdir mereka. Sehun hanya meringis lirih kala merasakan perih disekujur tubuhnya , tak diperdulikan keningnya yang terluka. Setelah tubuh Sehun menjauh Luhan dengan segera mengusap kasar bibirnya , ia sangat merasa jijik tak memperdulikan keadaan Sehun yang memprihatinkan. Bisa saja Sehun membalasnya namun ia tidak akan pernah tega untuk menyakiti Luhannya dan anaknya yang berada dalam kandungan Luhan.

"Cih apa-apaan kau! Walau kau suamiku bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya. Jika kau ingin aku tidak membenci anak sial ini , maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya tapi sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan melahirkan anakmu ini setelah ia lahir kita harus bercerai. Kau dan dia harus pergi dari kehidupanku!"

"Aniyo!"

"Jika kau menolaknya , maka besok kau akan mendapat berita bahwa anak sial ini sudah tidak ada didalam tubuhku"ancam Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah dengan terpaksa ia menyetujui keinginan Luhan , ia tidak ingin anak mereka harus pergi begitu saja bahkan sebelum ia membuka matanya untuk pertama kali didunia ini.

"Bagus. Ah dan juga nanti Irene akan datang keapartemen kita. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku!"ujar Luhan seraya meninggalkan ruangan kerja suaminya tersebut tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Sehun. Tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi , Sehun pun merosot jatuh. Kali ini saja , hanya kali ini Sehun membiarkan dirinya lemah seperti ini. Hari esok dan seterusnya ia akan menjadi sosok Sehun yang kuat , ia akan memperjuangkan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan nyawanya. Demi anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

**Cklek**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka tak dihiraukan Luhan yang kini tengah memangku Irene. Ia tengah sibuk menggoda kekasihnya tersebut. Irene sudah mengetahui semuanya , namun ia membutakan matanya. Toh Luhan tidak mencintai Sehun fikirnya. Sehun yang dulunya mencoba tidak perduli kini dengan langkah mantap , disingkirkannya tubuh yeoja tersebut dari pangkuan istrinya. Ia takut jika Luhan dan anaknya kenapa-kenapa karena tubuh Irene yang tepat menindih perut istrinya tersebut. Tak memperdulikan teriakan protes dari Luhan , ia segera menyeret Irene keluar.

"Maaf nona , kau memang yeoja. Namun aku harus bertindak tegas. Untuk saat ini jauhi Luhan-**ku** , ia tengah mengandung darah dagingku. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku. Annyeong"dengan segera Sehun menutup dan mengunci pintu apartementnya tak dihiraukan wajah syok dari Irene. Ia sedikir terperanjat dikala melihar Luhan yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan murka.

**Plak**

"Apa kau sadar tentang kesalahmu tuan Oh! Berani-beraninya kau mengusir Irene begitu saja dan kau malah membongkar aibku!"

"Itu bukan aib Luhan, kau harus belajar menerimanya. Ingat kau itu sudah menjadi istriku , kau harusnya bersamaku bukan bersama yeoja itu"

"Tau apa kau!"

"Aku menerima jika kau membenciku , tapi kau juga harus menerima jika aku tidak ingin kau bersama Irene lagi. Kau harus focus dengan kandunganmu"ujar Sehun dengan tegas. Luhan awalnya merasa kaget dengan perubahan sifat Sehun yang sedrastis ini , namun karena amarahnya yang kian memuncak ia pun mencoba menampar bahkan memukul suaminya tersebut. Sehun dengan sigap menghentikan Luhan dan segera direngkuhnya tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

"Lepas sialan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menuruti keinginanku!"

"Tidak akan"

"Baiklah , jika kau menolak. Maka jangan harap kau bisa menemui yeoja itu lagi seumur hidupmu"

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

"Sttt… sudah malam , waktunya kau minum susu dan istirahat. Kau harus memperhatikan keadaanmu Luhan. Jika kau memangku yeoja itu lebih lama lagi aku takut kau dan anak kita kesakitan!"

"Dia bahkan baru berbentuk gumpalan darah bodoh!"

"Aku tidak perduli. Mulai saat ini kau harus menurutiku , aku ini suamimu ingat itu!"

Sehun bersusah payah membujuk Luhan untuk meminum susunya , segala caci maki yang dilayangkan Luhan tak dihiraukannya. Akhirnya malam itu ia berhasil membuat Luhan untuk meminum susu kehamilannya walau berakhir ia harus tidur terpisah dari Luhan setidaknya sampai amarah Luhan menyurut setelah itu ia akan melanjutkan perjuangannya.

Menyelimuti dan mencium kening Luhan yang sedang tertidur lelap. Diusapnya sayang perut Luhan dengan pelan seolah-olah sedang mengelus anaknya. Ia bahkan mencuri ciuman dari istrinya tersebut setelah itu dengan berat hati dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan lain yang berada diapartementnya.

.

.

.

TBC/END


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : MinGyuTae00**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Valid Love:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berguling kekanan dan kekiri hanya itu kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Luhan. Mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tak berhasil. Mengumpat keras dan menyibak selimutnya kasar. Penampilannya sungguh memprihatinkan , wajah yang sayu ,pakaian yang lusuh dan surai yang mencuat kesana – kemari. Memandang penuh amarah tepat kearah perutnya. Ia sangat mengetahui apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini.

"Dasar sial , kau menganggu tidurku. Bahkan kau baru berbentuk gumpalan darah namun sangat menyusahkan. Kemana si albino itu" Jika ada yang mendengarnya sudah dipasti Luhan akan mendapat cemooh karena perkataannya. Demi Tuhan janin itu adalah darah dagingnya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol Luhan berjalan keluar menuju ruangan yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. Ia sangat yakin namja itu-suaminya- berada diruangan tersebut. Menggebrak pintu dengan kasar,berjalan cepat menuju gundukan selimut yang berada diatas ranjang berukuran King Size tersebut. Menyibak kasar selimut tersebut. Sehun mau tak mau terbangun dengan paksa.

Kepalanya terasa pening karena terbangun tiba-tiba ditambah dengan keadaan kamar yang remang-remang memperburuk pengelihatannya. Berniat ingin membiasakan diri namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat paksa. Luhan yang tidak sabar dengan segera menarik kasar lengan kurus suaminya.

Andai itu orang lain mungkin Luhan sudah babak belur. Sehun yang dulu mungkin tidak akan terima namun dihadapannya ada Luhan , istri yang sangat dicintainya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Bangun tuan Oh"

"W-waegerae Luhanie?"

"Cih jangan menyebutku seperti itu!"

"K-Keun.."

"Belikan aku jajangmyeon "

"N-ne keundae.."

"Sekarang!"

"Sekarang sudah dini hari tidak ada yang menjualnya Luhan"

"Aku tahu , salahkan saja anakmu ini"

"Arraseo , kau kembalilah tidur. Nanti akan aku bangunkan"

Luhan yang merasa gerah berjalan keluar dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentakkan tanpa menengok kebelakang. Tak memperdulikan raut wajah Sehun yang kini menjadi sendu. Walau sakit , didalam hatinya Sehun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Dia juga anakmu Luhan , anak kita"ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

Mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya , setelah satu jam mengelilingi wilayah tempat tinggalnya ia menemukan salah satu kios yang menjual jajangmyeon dan buka 24 jam lamanya. Dengan perasaan gembira ia melangkah menuju apartementnya. Ia sangat menyukai raut polos Luhan ketika makan , oh ia sangat menyukai segala ekspresi istrinya kecuali jika istrinya memasang raut sedih diwajah bak bonekanya.

Walau ia harus menahan rasa sakit dihatinya namun ia selalu berusaha untuk bersikap tegar. Ia hanya berharap agar Luhan-nya bisa selalu tersenyum , tapi bisakah ia berharap jika yang membuat Luhan selalu tersenyum adalah dirinya?.

Berjalan dengan pelan memasuki apartementnnya, menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan-kamar yang pada awalnya diperuntukan untuk mereka-. Membuka pintu dengan lembut , senyum manis hadir diwajah tampannya. Sungguh rasa cintanya pada Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Melihat raut wajah yang polos dan cantik bak malaikat membuatnya ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat , memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Sedang apa kau disana"

Fantasy indahnya buyar begitu saja ketika mendengar suara merdu namun berkesan dingin menghampiri indera pendengarannya. Lagi-lagi raut dingin itu yang hadir. Menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Ini, apa kau mau menyantapnya sekarang?"ujar Sehun seraya menunjukkan jajangmyeon pesanan Luhan yang berbalut sterofoam.

"Letakkan saja diatas meja itu , setelah itu kau boleh pergi"

"Arraseo. Jika kau perlu apa-apa panggil saja aku"

"Hm"

Setelah melihat Sehun menghilang dari balik pintunya , Luhan dengan segera meraih jajangmyeon tersebut. Menyantapnya dengan lahap. Sesekali ia mengaduh karena panas dilidahnya akibat jajangmyeon tersebut. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuannya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"_**Kau sangat cantik sayang , tak bisakah hatimu untukku. Lihatlah aku Luhan,lihatlah suamimu ini"**_

.

.

.

Walau sudah mengenakan jaket tebal ditambah dengan balutan sweater didalamnya namun tak juga bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Uap berhembus dari hidung dan chubbynya yang memerah. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan pelukan dari kedua tangannya. Melirik jam tangannya dengan penuh perasaan gelisah, sudah lewat 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan Irene padanya.

Seharusnya ia membeli secangkir kopi tadi sebelum kemari. Namsan Tower bak orang gila. Berjalan sendirian dan tetap setia menunggu walau hembusan angin malam kian kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundak ringkihnya.

"Oppa mianhae, aku terjebak macet tadi"ujar Irene ditambah dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Gwenchana, kajja kita kedalam kau pasti kedinginan"ujar Luhan seraya menarik lembut lengan Irene memasuki arena Namsan Tower lebih dalam lagi. Tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menatapnya penuh arti diseberang sana.

"_**Bahkan kau terlihat sangat kedinginan sayang"**_

.

.

.

"Oppa bagaimana jika kita naik lebih keatas lagi?Aku ingin melihat pemandangan Seoul saat malam dari atas sana"ujar Irene dengan manja, tangannya bergelanyut mesra diantara lengan Luhan.

"Baiklah kajja!" Walau ia merasa sangat lelah , ditambah lagi dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin bahkan perutnya terasa sakit sedari tadi. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Oppa"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam jaketmu? Aku lupa membawa jaket berbuluku , bahkan aku hanya membawa sweater ini"

"Y-ye? Ah geurae, igo!"Luhan dengan ragu melepas jaket tebalnya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh mungil Irene. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak karena ia sangat kedinginan , jika jaketnya digunakan Irene bagaimana dengannya?. Lagi-lagi Luhan mengalah.

"Gomawo oppa"

Sedangkan diseberang sana , ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan. Mendekapnya agar Luhan merasa Luhan sudah gila? Disaat cuaca yang sangat dingin saat ini ia malah nekad menemui Irene bahkan kini menyerahkan jaketnya kepada yeoja tengil tersebut?. Apa ia lupa bahwa ada satu nyawa lagi yang bergantung padanya?

Sehun memang memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan secara diam-diam ketika melihat Luhan yang berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan apartement mereka. Sejak awal ia sudah menahan rasa kesal dan cemburunya.

Irene sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Namun sepertinya ia mempunyai sebuah rencana.

"Oppa?"

"Ne waeyeo?"ujar Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin digendong seperti mereka , lagipula aku juga sudah lelah berjalan sedari tadi"ujar Irene seraya menunjuk beberapa pasangan yang tengah menggendong pasangannya yang lain. Terlihat sangat romantis.

"K-keundae"

"Oppa tidak mau? Arraseo"Irene merajuk seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Demi Tuhan ia sudah tidak kuat lagi lalu apalagi ini? Irene ingin ia menggendongnya? .

"Aniyeo , baiklah ayo naik kepunggungku"Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat dibawah Irene. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit dari perutnya. Irene pun bersorak riang dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas punggung Luhan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mencoba melangkah secara perlahan. Keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya , ia menurunkan tubuh Irene dari gedongannya. Irene tentu saja memprotesnya namun ia merasa pandangannya berputar-putar dan setelah itu gelap.

Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Luhan. Mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan membawanya pergi namun sebelum itu ia sempat memarahi Irene tak lupa memberikan pandangan tajam dan menusuk darinya.

"Kau , urusan kita belum selesai!"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Sedari tadi berbagai macam doa ia panjatkan , berharap agar Luhan dan anaknya baik-baik saja. Tak memperdulikan beberapa pandangan kagum dari ganhosa dan para yeoja yang ada disana. Saat ini ia sedang kalut , jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Luhannya dan anaknya ia akan membuat perhitungan pada Irene , persetan jika ia yeoja.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkannya , namun dengan sigap berdiri ketika mengetahui pelaku tersebut adalah uisa yang menangani istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Uisa hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap penuh arti kearah Sehun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : MinGyuTae00**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Valid Love:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa yang terjadi sehingga Luhan bisa jatuh pingsan hah?"pekik sang Uisa. Suaranya yang nyaring membuat mereka menjadi bahan tontonan. Ganhosa yang berada disampingnya mencoba menenangkan.

"B-bagaimana keadaan mereka hyung?"ujar Sehun lirih. Ia merasa kacau saat ini,ia bahkan tidak bisa berfikir rasional sekarang. Dalam benaknya hanya ada Luhan dan calon anaknya.

Melihat keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan membuat Kyuhyun-Uisa- menjadi iba. Demi tuhan , jantungnya hampir lepas ketika melihat keadaan adik iparnya dalam keadaan pingsan bahkan hampir kehilangan janinnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan , ia sangat khawatir saat ini dan melupakan bahwa mungkin Sehun lah yang paling khawatir saat ini. Mengatur nafasnya agar tenang dan mendekati Sehun yang kini tertunduk lemas.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"ujar Kyuhyun seraya membimbing Sehun menuju kursi yang tersedia disana.

"I-ni semua salahku hyung". Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak , baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lain dari Sehun, adik kandungnya yang terkenal dingin.

"Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu Sehun , ceritakan apa yang kau tahu padaku"Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga memerah setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya dari Sehun, tak abis fikir dengan kelakuan adik dan adik iparnya. Kenapa mereka begitu egois? Apakah dengan hadirnya calon buah hati mereka namun cinta itu tidak hadir juga. Ia tahu cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan , tapi tak bisakah mereka membuang ego mereka barang sejenak dan fokus untung merawat sang jabang bayi?

Ia sangat mengetahui permasalahan yang selama ini menimpa mereka bahkan ia berani menjamin hanya dia dan suaminya yang mengetahui hal ini. Apakah ini karena permasalahan terdahulu? Tapi itu sudah berlangsung lama. Ia tahu , ia tidak berhak untuk terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Lebih baik kau menemui Luhan diruangannya , mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sadar. Sementara ini hindarilah pertengkaran antara kalian. Bujuk dan berikan Luhan pengertian. Kau tahu terkadang kita memang perlu egois untuk hal-hal tertentu. Aku akan mencoba memberi pengertian pada Luhan". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lembut dan memeluk erat tubuh sang adik. Setelah itu ia berlalu karena ada beberapa pasien yang membutuhkan jasanya.

Sehun bersyukur setidaknya ada Kyuhyun , hyung kesayangannya yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Ia akan mengingat dan merenungi saran dari Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah mantap ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Membelai pelan penuh kelembutan wajah rupawan sang istri. Dikecupnya sayang kening Luhan tak lupa mencuri ciuman dari bibir plum Luhan yang mustahil ia dapatkan ketika Luhan terjaga. Dibelainya sayang perut sang istri seakan mencoba menyentuh calon anaknya secara langsung.

"Appa senang kau masih bertahan sayang. Appa mohon bantu appa menjaga eommamu ne. Tumbuhlah menjadi kuat sayang. Bantu appa meluluhkan hati eommamu arrachi?" Sehun tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuan dirinya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ia masih mempunyai sisi lain dari kepribadiannya.

"_**Luhannie aku akan terus berdoa dan berusaha agar kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Maafkan aku bila aku menjadi sosok yang egois kelak,namun kau harus mengetahui bahwa cintaku tak akan pudar begitu saja"**_

"Sayang cepatlah sadar"sekali lagi Sehun mengecup sayang kening Luhan kemudian berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Secangkir kopi sepertinya nikmat.

.

.

.

"Nghh~"

"Sudah bangun?"

"Dimana aku?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat".

Entah kenapa Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya melihat sikap Sehun saat ini. Entahlah sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Tidak biasanya Sehun bersikap biasa saja seperti ini. Lihatlah Sehun bahkan masih memfokuskan pandangannnya pada ponsel canggih ditanggannya tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Bukan , ia tidak mengharapkan saja , entahlah dia juga bingung untuk mendiskripsikannya.

**Cklek**

Pandangan keduanya terfokus pada pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang didampingi ganhosa disampingnya.

"Eoh akhirnya kau sadar juga Luhannie. Bagaimana rasanya?"Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring , sekilas melirik sang adik yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Namun kali ini keprofesionalitasnya yang diperlukan saat ini.

"Ne Kyunie hyung. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Luhannie , aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencapuri urusan kalian namun sebagai uisa dan kakak iparmu aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa saat ini ada satu nyawa yang bergantung padamu. Tekanlah sedikit boleh pulang besok pagi. Baiklah aku pergi dulu"Setelah memberikan wejangan kepada Luhan. Kyuhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan seorang ganhosa yang sedang mengatur infuse dan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau begitu frustasi?"ujar Sehun seakan mencoba memecah atmosphere canggung yang ada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan. Kau boleh membenciku tapi kau tidak boleh menyakiti anakku. Bila hal seperti ini terjadi kembali. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Irene kembali".

"Kau mengancam?"

"Terserah kau ingin menganggapnya apa"

Ingin rasanya Luhan memberikan sebuah bogem mentah untuk Sehun namun sialnya ia sangat merasa lemas saat ini. Ada apa dengan orang ini , kenapa dia berubah. Terlihat begitu berani.

Sungguh untuk berbicara seperti itu saja sudah membuat Sehun gugup. Beruntung ia mempunyai tampang dingin dan pengendalian diri yang bagus hingga tidak akan satu orang pun yang bisa menebak apa yang ia fikirkan dan rasakan saat ini. Diliriknya sang istri yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya pengaruh obat. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia sangat lelah. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan fikirannya.

"_**Apakah ini karma?"**_

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah mereka sukses membuat kegaduhan. Nyonya dan Tuan tengah berlari begitu tergesa-gesa menuju ruang rawat Luhan. Setelah mendapat kabar tak mengenakkan dari Kyuhyun. Saat itu juga mereka mengambil penerbangan menuju Seoul setelah sebelumnya melaksanakan rapat dengan beberapa rekan kerja mereka di Jepang.

Setelah menemukkannya mereka dengan terburu-buru memasuki ruangan. Sontak keduanya terhenti begitu saja dikala melihat pemandangan manis didepannya. Sehun yang memeluk mesra Luhan diatas ranjang dan tertidur pulas. Wajah mereka amat sangat damai bak sepasang malaikat.

.

.

"Eugh.." Sepasang manik bak rusa tersebut akhirnya terbuka juga setelah sekian jam lamanya. Mengerenyit ketika beribu-ribu partikel cahaya yang mencoba menerobos masuk indra pengelihatannya. Merasa pening dikepalanya membuatnya mau tak mau memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun sayang"

Luhan yang kala itu masih dalam masa transisinya tersentak kaget dikala melihat sesosok wajah yang taka sing baginya. Ibu mertuanya.

"Eommonim"lirihnya.

"Ne Luhan-ah eommonim disini , apa kau merasakan sakit? Chakaman ne eomma akan memanggil Kyuhyun kesini dan oh orangtuamu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

Luhan berusaha menahan langkah sang ibu mertuanya namun sia-sia karena ia merasa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Ketakutan mulai merasukinya , bagaimana jika ia lumpuh?. Namun sepertinya ada yang janggal , dengan ragu ia torehkan pandangannya menuju arah kirinya dan terbelalak kaget karena melihat Sehun yang tertidur disampingnya , oh bukan hanya itu saja bahkan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya. Inikah sebabnya ia merasa hangat sejak tadi?.

Jika ia tidak sedang terlukai lemah seperti ini , bisa saja ia menyingkirkan tubuh tinggi Sehun bahkan menendangnya. Sialnya itu tidak bisa terjadi , ada mertuanya disini well walau ia baru bertemu dengan ibu mertuanya saja. Oh katakan saja ia mulai gila atau mungkin ia sempat mengalami benturan sehingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol kinerja tubuhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Luhan kini malah menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan Sehun. Ingin rasanya ia membangunkan tubuhnya namun sepertinya perutnya mengalami masalah dan membuatnya merebahkan diri disamping Sehun. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Sehun. Sehun yang merasa terusik pun terbangun. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Luhan , istrinya kini meringkuk dipelukannya?. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. Kenapa gerak-gerik luhan sangat aneh seperti sedang…Dengan segera ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"L-luhan? Gwenchana?"ujarnya panik.

"Nghh… shhh…."Luhan hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Entah kenapa perutnya terasa sangat sakit.

"O-omo Luhan gwenchana?"Nyonyah Oh yang kala itu muncul bersama suami dan anaknya tersentak kaget melihat pasangan baru dihadapan mereka. Namun itu semua tak berlangsung lama karena mereka menyadari ada yang aneh dari Luhan. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan apalagi ditambah dengan tangannya yang mencengkram erat perutnya.

Kyuhyun pun bertindak cepat. Dengan sigap ia memeriksa tubuh Luhan setelah member instruksi untuk mereka yang tidak berkepentingan agar menyingkir beberapa meter. Raut wajahnya sangat serius. Namun berganti detik itu juga bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mulai tenang. Menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan tersenyum manis.

"Gwenchana , kau hanya mengalami keram saja. Mungkin ini efek dua hari yang lalu saat kau dengan bodohnya berjalan sendirian dalam cuaca sedingin itu".

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Kyunie-ah?" pekik Nyonya Oh.

"Eom-eomma"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : MinGyuTae00**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Kyunie-ah?" pekik Nyonya Oh.

"Eom-eomma".

_**Sial . Sial . Sial **_

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu sayang?"tuntut Nyonya Oh.

"Aaa…igo eumm"Kyuhyun menatap Sehun penuh harap , meminta bantuan dari saudaranya tersebut.

"Ini salah Sehun eomma"Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang eomma kali ini.

"Mworagu?".

"Kami pergi ke Lotte Word eomma".

"Jinjja?"kali ini bukan seperti pertanyaan tetapi seperti pernyataan entah untuk dirinya atau siapa.

"Ne eommanim, aku terlalu gembira bermain dengan Sehun hingga lupa waktu dan jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan" Ujar Luhan menimpali perkataan Sehun.

"Aigoo Luhan-ah lain waktu kau tidak boleh mengulanginya, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan anak kalian hum?"dengan lembut penuh keibuan nyonya Oh membelai pucuk surai menantunya.

"Sehun-ah kau harus lebih memperhatikan istri dan calon anakmu arraseo!".

"Ne eomma".

"Sudah-sudah , lebih baik kalian segera beristirahat. Kau juga Kyunie-ah appa bangga padamu karena kau memberikan jasamu untuk mengobati para pasienmu tapi kau juga harus menjaga kondisimu. Biar appa , eomma dan Sehun yang menemani Luhan. Siwon juga membutuhkanmu baby"tuan Oh berujar bijak.

"Ne appa".

"Kyunie!".

"Ne waegeurae eomma?".

"Kau pasti belum makan , ayo eomma temani. Biarkan Luhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu terlebih dahulu. Yeobo kajja!"nyonya Oh mengerling jenaka kearah pasangan baru tersebut. Membuahkan rona merah muda diantara kedua pasang tersebut.

Setelah mereka menghilang dari balik pintu , lagi-lagi hanya kecanggung-an yang mendera mereka. Luhan pun menjadi salah tingkah saat ini. Sehun pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya sendiri walau sesekali menoleh secara diam-diam kearah istrinya. Suasana seperti ini seperti de javu bagi mereka.

**Dilain tempat.**

"Yeobo bisakah kau membelikan kami makanan? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu terlebih dahulu dengan putra kesayangnku ini"pinta nyonya Oh kepada pasangannya.

"Arraseo. Chakaman ne!".

"Kyunie-ah".

"Ne eomma?".

.

.

.

.

**Dret **

**Dret**

Keheningan yang sempat terjadi terpecah begitu saja oleh suara deringan ponsel milik Luhan. Tanpa harus menebak pun Sehun sudah mengetahui siapa penelepon itu. Luhan dengan sigap menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ne Irene-ah".

"….."

"Gwenchana. Neo gwenchana?".

"…."

"Ye?".

"…."

"A-aniyo , arraseo yaksokhe keun…".

Panggilan terputus begitu saja saat tiba-tiba Sehun merampas ponsel milik Luhan dan mematikan panggilan begitu saja. Luhan tentu saja memprotesnya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu eoh?".

"Eomma dan appa bisa masuk kapan saja lagipula kau harus istirahat , aku tidak ingin anakku kenapa-kenapa. Untuk sementara ponselmu aku sita , kau tenang saja aku akan mengembalikannya nanti "ujar Sehun dengan datar. Melihat sorot mata tajam Sehun sedikit membuatnya merinding.

_**Ada apa dengannya?**_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukimu, tapi jangan pernah kau campuri urusanku".

"Selama kau masih menjadi istriku , apapun urusanmu akan menjadi urusanku juga. Kau ingat perjanjian kita bukan?".

"Keparat kau!".

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh berkata kasar , aku tidak ingin anakku mewarisi sifat kasarmu".

Luhan mencoba bangkit dari pembaringannya namun Sehun dengan sigap mencegahnya. Sontak membuat salah satu suster yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Luhan terpekik kaget mengira bahwa mereka tengah berpelukan.

Luhan menjadi salah tingkah sementara Sehun tetap memasang wajah datarnya namun didalam hatinya ia tengah mati-matian menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Setelah difikir-fikir kenapa dirinya bisa begitu lemah tiba-tiba? Apa karna bayi sialan yang tengah dikandungnya?

"Jeongsheohamnida"suster tersebut berkali-kali membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf pada pasangan didepannya tersebut. Ia mengira telah merusak suasana romantis antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya".

Sedari tadi yeoja cantik tersebut mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya membuat seseorang disampingnya mengalami gejala sakit kepala mendadak akibat suara cemprengnya itu.

"Kau bisa tenang tidak?".

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang oppa!".

"Tahan emosimu! Kau hanya memperkeruh suasana".

"M-mwo?".

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berteriak apa kau tuli?".

"Arraseo!Keundae harus sampai kapan?".

"Tak akan lama lagi".

.

.

.

.

Jika saja mertuanya tidak bersamanya saat ini mana sudi ia menerima suapan demi suapan dari Sehun. Perutnya terasa amat mual ketika melakoni hal-hal seperti ini. Ia merasa dilecehkan asal kau tahu. Apalagi ditambah ia harus memasang tampang manis seolah-olah menikmati perlakuan Sehun padanya. Ingin rasanya ia menampis lengan sehun dan membanting makanan tersebut.

"Aigoo melihat kalian seperti ini membuat eomma mengenang masa lalu"gumam Nyonya Oh yang membuahkan kecanggungan antara pasangan pengantin baru tersebut. Sang suami hanya bisa tersenyum sesekali mengangguk menyetujui pendapat istrinya.

"Sudahlah yeobo kau membuat mereka salah tingkah" goda Tuan Oh.

"Mianhae , kalian begitu serasi dan romantis. Ahh..aku tidak sabar lagi menggendong cucuku. Kalian berdua harus selalu akur dan menjaga baik-baik cucuku arraseo!".

"Ne/Ne eommonim".

"Selama ini kau mengidam apa Hannie-ya?". Luhan yang baru saja menelan makannnya tersentak karena pertanyaan yang diujarkan oleh ibu mertuanya.

"Ye?".

"Aee..kau tidak perlu malu begitu. Sehun selalu mewujudkan keinginanmu bukan?"

"Ne eommonim"ujar Luhan seraya menatap Sehun ragu.

"Sudahlah eomma , istriku perlu beristirahat. Lagi pula ini sudah malam , sebaiknya kalian pulang. Kalian juga perlu istirahat"Sehun berjalan menuju kedua orangtuanya. Ketika dirinya tepat berada didepan sang eomma ia pun membubuhkan kecupan dipipi tirus eommanya.

"Kau seperti mengusir kami"goda Nyonya Oh.

"A-ani..".

"Hahaha sudah-sudah. Biarkan pasangan baru ini menikmati hari-hari mereka tanpa kita yeobo"kali ini Tuan Oh tak ingin ketinggalan menggoda anak dan menantunya tersebut. Apalagi jika dihadiahi pemandangan manis Luhan yang kini menunduk, ia yakin sang menantu kini tengah merona.

"Appa eomma!"pekik Sehun.

"Arraseo kami pergi. Annyeong!" Keduanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut ditemani Sehun yang berniat mengantar sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja. Ia merasa tak enak hati pada istrinya.

Luhan menyandarkan dirinya pada dashboard ranjang rumah sakitnya. Rautnya amat datar. Pandangannya nampak kosong saat ini. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ada yang tidak beres darinya. Jika berada didekat Sehun ia merasakan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ia pun mengacak surainya gemas.

"Sepertinya ini pengaruh bayi sialan ini hingga aku menjadi melankolis begini" dengan raut kesal ia membaringkan tubuh mungilnya tak lupa menyelimuti dirinya hingga kepala. Ia pun mencoba memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Pasti Sehun fikinya.

"Oppa!".

Seketika Luhan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan terbelalak mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Mendudukan dirinya secara tiba-tiba dan berakibat kepalanya didera pening tiba-tiba.

"Irene".

"Oppa mianhae"Irene berlari dan mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. Menangis terisak. Luhan segera menenangkan gadis tersebut dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengaliri pipi gadis tersebut.

"Uljima, kenapa kau menangis? Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"tanya Luhan beruntun.

"A-aku merasa bersalah padamu oppa, seharusnya aku tidak kekanakkan hari itu sehingga kau tidak akan terbaring disini. Mianhae oppa. Maka dari itu aku menyusulmu kemari".

"Gwenchana Irene-ah, kau tidak salah. Hanya keadaannya saja yang tidak memungkinkan saat itu".

"Jinjja? Gomawo oppa".

"Ne chagiya".

"Umm bagaimana keadaanmu oppa?"Irene mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi tepat disamping ranjang Luhan. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Luhan yang mungil.

"Aku baik-baik saja Irene-ah" Luhan membelai lengan yeoja yang tengah menggenggamnya itu seraya tersenyum manis tak memperdulikan seorang lelaki yang berdiam diri didepan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sehun merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak begitu saja. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan manis dari Luhan sedangkan gadis itu bisa? Ia juga ingin merasakan hangatnya lengan mungil Luhan dalam genggamannya , jangankan menggenggam menatapnya saja Luhan sepertinya enggan.

"Syukurlah, lalu kapan kau dibolehkan pulang?".

"Entahlah , mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Waeyeo?".

"Waeyeo kau bilang? Oppa ini bagaimana , wajar bukan jika aku merindukan kekasihku sendiri. Jika kau masih lama dirawat aku tidak bisa menemuimu dengan oppa tidak merindukanku?".

Luhan tak kuasa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi ternyata ia berhasil menggoda gadis disampingnya ini. Ia terlihat semakin manis jika tertawa seperti itu bahkan Irene kalah manis dan cantik dari Luhan.

"Oppa, berhenti tertawa!".

"Mianhae..Mianhae. Tentu saja oppa merindukanmu".

Sungguh Sehun tidak tahan lagi menyaksikan kemesraan istrinya dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Kepalanya terasa ingin meledak menahan luapan demi luapan emosi yang timbul dan tumbuh didalam dirinya. Ia mencengkram erat gagang pintu digenggamannya. Memandang penuh amarah kedepan.

"Oppa bolehkan aku mengusap perutmu?".

"Ye?".

"Waeyeo? Apa tidak boleh?".

"Umm .. ten.."

"Jauhkan tanganmu nona. Kau tidak lihat? Jadwal menjenguk pasien sudah habis" keduanya tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar amat dingin ditelinga mereka. Menoleh dengan serentak dan menemukan sosok Sehun yang terlihat menakutkan. Mereka merasa melihat aura-aura gelap disekeliling namja tersebut. Berlebihan memang namun memang seperti itu yang terlihat.

Irene segera mendirikan tubuhnya , ia sedikit trauma jika berada didekat Sehun. Luhan yang merasa gadis disampingnya terlihat gugup mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara menggenggam lembut lengan Irene dan mengelusnya. Ia bisa merasakan Sehun yang kini menatapnya makin dingin.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit dengan yeoja?"Luhan mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Lagi pula ia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sehun lebih lama lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sopan pada yeoja yang telah membuatmu seperti ini".

"Dia kekasihku dank kau tidak ada hub.. ".

"Ada. Kau istriku dan aku suamimu".

"Ini tubuhku!".

"Dan didalam tubuhmu ada anakku!".

Irene hanya bisa terdiam menatap pertengkaran sepasang suami-istri dihadapannya. Ia merasa seperti tidak dianggap. Kenapa juga Sehun muncul dimoment seperti ini. Ia berdecih. Pemandangan tersebut tak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Sehun.

Sehun mulai mendekati yeoja tengil tersebut , Luhan menatapnya tak percaya dan mencoba menghentikan Sehun namun sialnya ia terhalang tiang infuse tepat disampingnya.

"Kau pergi sendiri atau aku akan memanggil petugas untuk mengusirmu dari sini" Irene merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun seperti ini. Lebih baik ia segera menyelamatkan dirinya sekarang juga. Tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan dibibir Luhan dan berlari begitu saja.

Luhan menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang dibalas oleh tatapan datar dari Sehun.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja bertindak semena-mena padaku!" Luhan memukuli Sehun brutal dengan bantal ditangannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak mencoba menghindar apalagi menepis pukulan dari Luhan. Sakit dihatinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang diderita tubuhnya akibat pukulan dari Luhan. Ia berjalan semakin dekat menuju Luhan.

Dengan paksa ia menggenggam kedua lengan mungil Luhan setelah ia membuang bantal sialan itu sebelumnya. Sedetik kemudian ia meraup bibir mungil yang selama ini selalu memakinya, melumatnya dengan kasar dan sesekali menggigitnya , membuahkan pekikan nyaring dari Luhan.

Luhan memberontak sedemikian rupa namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Sehun yang kini tengah kalap dimakan kecemburuannya. Merasa usahanya sia-sia ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mulai lemas entah karena lelah atau karena efek ciuman ganas dari Sehun. Izinkan setelah ini Luhan memukul kepalanya. Entah apa yang kini merasukinya , ia malah mengalungkan lengan mungilnya ditengkuk Sehun dan menikmati ciuman dari Sehun.

Semakin lama pagutan mereka berdua semakin panas dan mesra karena kini Luhan juga ikut membalasnya. Lidah keduanya saling melilit satu sama lain. Posisi tubuh Sehun hampir menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Sesekali terdengar desahan halus yang mengalun dari bibir tipis Luhan. Luhan makin mendekap erat tengkuk jenjang Sehun begitu pula dengan Sehun yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Jantung keduanya kian berdebar kencang , terus menerus memompa aliran darah didalam tubuh mereka. Kali ini Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong ...**

**Mianhae baru bisa update sekarang , semoga kalian masih mau mampir kesini ya. Maaf belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Ngepost ini aja udah untung kkk. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang hilang atau typo bertebaran. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : MinGyuTae00**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

.

.

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter ini mengisahkan tentang kisah masa lalu mereka**

.

.

.

Semakin lama pagutan mereka berdua semakin panas dan mesra karena kini Luhan juga ikut membalasnya. Lidah keduanya saling melilit satu sama lain. Posisi tubuh Sehun hampir menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Sesekali terdengar desahan halus yang mengalun dari bibir tipis Luhan. Luhan makin mendekap erat tengkuk jenjang Sehun begitu pula dengan Sehun yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Jantung keduanya kian berdebar kencang , terus menerus memompa aliran darah didalam tubuh mereka. Kali ini Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

Luhan dengan segera mendorong keras dada bidang Sehun menjauh. Ia menjadi salah tingkah saat ini tak jauh berbeda dari Sehun. Entahlah jika seperti ini terus Luhan merasa sakit yang pernah ia derita dulu mulai terbuka kembali.

_**++Flashback Six Year Ago++**_

"**Yak Sehun"**

"**Mwo?" Leo hanya bisa berdecih sinis ketika menerima tanggapan singkat dari sahabat karibnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia untuk meninju kepala manusia es dihadapannya ini. Salah apa dia dikehidupan sebelumnya hingga memiliki seorang sahabat dingin dan badung seperti Sehun ini. Oh dan bodohnya kenapa ia mau-mau saja menjadi sahabatnya.**

"**Kau ingat perjanjiannya bukan?" Kali ini Sehun memutuskan untuk memfokuskan dirinya kepada Leo-sahabatnya-setelah sebelumnya menutup dan meletakkan buku yang sedari ia baca diatas meja belajarnya. **

"**Masih"**

"**Baguslah, aku mempunyai hukuman sekaligus tantangan untukmu"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun hanya bisa mengukir seringaiannya dikala untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menjadi pusat tontonan para siswa disekilingnya. Bahkan ia hanya berjalan santai disepanjang koridor sekolah. Langkah kakinya membimbingnya menuju kelas IX-A. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tetap memperhatikannya bagaikan predator yang menemukan mangsanya. **

**Pekikan histeris memasuki gendang telinganya dikala Sehun baru saja memasuki kelas VII-A tujuannya. Tak dipedulikan tatapan para yeoja yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Diedarkannya onyx elangnya menyusuri ruangan kelas yang berubah gaduh tersebut , beruntung bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi jadi ia tidak akan mendapat dampratan guru bimbingan konseling karena ulahnya tersebut. **

**Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju segerombolan namja yang tetap sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Sekilas ia mendengar topik yang mereka bicarakan tak jauh-jauh dari hal berbau sepak bola. Salah satu dari mereka mulai menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang selama ini dielu-elukan oleh seluruh siswi dan siswa disekolah mereka.**

"**Oh ada perlu apa Sehun-shi?"kali ini sosok namja imut berpipi chubby memulai obrolan, sebut saja ia Xiumin. Siswa blasteran Korea-Cina.**

"**Aku ingin menemui Luhan" Merasa namanya disebut , Luhan pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda bertampang datar dan tinggi dihadapannya. Ia yang terkenal dengan keceriaannya tak lupa membubuhkan senyuman manis miliknya.**

"**Ada apa Sehun-shi?"**

"**Aku ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota club dance , Kim Seonsaeng memerintahkanku untuk menemuimu" Luhan memang ditunjuk sebagai asisten Kim Seonsaeng-guru kesenian disekolahnya-. Ia yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub dance ditugaskan untuk menjalankan administrasi dan pendaftaran club dance.**

"**Eoh arraseo, chakkaman" Luhan bergegas menuju bangkunya dan mengambil buku absen yang ia letakkan diatas mejanya.**

"**Baiklah , namamu Oh Sehun , kau kelas apa?"**

"**IX-F"**

"**Arraseo, kau sudah terdaftar dan mulai besok setiap pulang sekolah kita berlatih. Kau tahu lokasinya bukan?"**

"**Ne, Aku permisi"Sehun mengukir senyum-serigai-manisnya setelah meninggalkan kelas Luhan dan teman-temannya. "I Got You"lirihnya.**

"**Well sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan berhasil menakhlukan tantanganku"Leo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun membuka suara. **

"**Kau meragukanku?"Sehun hanya menatap datar sang sahabat.**

"**Baiklah-baiklah aku tahu untuk hal seperti ini tidaklah sulit bagimu bukan?"Harus ia akui memang bahwa sahabat datarnya ini memang sangat terkenal. Ia yakin , tantangannya kali ini amatlah mudah bagi Sehun. Tapi entahlah ia malah merasa bahwa tantangannya akan sangat keterlaluan bagi sang korban nantinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aiss jinjja kenapa si hitam itu membuat koreografi yang sulit"Sedari tadi Luhan tak henti-hentinya menjerit frustasi. Mungkin karena ia yang tengah kelelahkan sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama atau memang koreografi kali ini memang sulit. Untuk soal menari ia memang tidak selentur Kai namun jika berlari ialah jagonya. **

"**Lebih baik kau mengistirahatkan tubuhmu baru memulai lagi"Luhan tersentak kaget ketika menemukan Sehun yang tengah bersendekap dada didepan pintu ruangan. Tersenyum kikuk ketika dirinya mulai terserang malu. Apakah Sehun melihat tingkah bodohnya barusan?. Berdeham mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai terasa kaku**

"**Kenapa kau disini?"**

"**Mengambil ponselku"Sehun menunjukkan sebuah benda persegi empat seukuran telapak tangan , canggih dan berwarna putih digenggamannya. **

"**O-oh arraseo" **

"**Tangkap ini!" Luhan dengan cekatan menangkan sebotol air mineral yang baru saja dilemparkan Sehun padanya , mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika botol tersebut sudah berada didalam jangkauannya.**

"**Untukku?"**

"**Tentu saja , itu masih baru jadi kau tenang saja"**

"**Gomawo"Sepertinya Sehun benar , ia terlalu memforsirkan tubuhnya secara berlebihan dan lupa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Berkat air mineral pemberian Sehun membuat kerongkongannya terasa nyaman.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan akan menarik kembali perkataannya tentang Sehun selama ini. Ternyata Ia tidak sedingin dan secuek kelihatannya. Sejak pertemuan mereka beberapa waktu lalu , kedua terlihat dekat. Seperti saat ini, ia dan Sehun sedang berlatih bersama. Teman-teman mereka sudah pulang sedari tadi. Luhan ingin mencibir dirinya sendiri rasanya , kenapa ia tidak memiliki tubuh selentur Kai. Dengan begitu otomatis ia hanya perlu berlatih sedikit dan voila~semuanya beres. Namun ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri karena keadaan sekarang sedikit banyaknya membuatnya senang.**

**Ia dan Sehun ditugaskan untuk berlatih bersama oleh Kim Seonsaeng, dengan dalih Sehun adalah anggota baru, ia yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua club ini mendapat amanat untuk mengajarkan beberapa gerakkan yang telah diberikan oleh Kim Seonsaeng sendiri. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kim Seongsaeng menunjuk Kai yang menjabat sebagai ketua club ini. Namun entah kenapa malah ia yang ditunjuk. **

**Oh jika Luhan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya mungkin ia akan tercengang. Sehun lah dibalik semuanya ini. Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu menghadap kepada Kim Seongsaeng untuk meminta pelatihan private. **

_**Beberapa waktu yang lalu..**_

"**Kim Seonsaeng!" yang baru saja keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menjeritkan namanya. Mengerenyitkan keningnya heran , tumben sekali Sehun anak didiknya yang terkenal dingin memanggilnya.**

"**Eoh Sehun-ah waeire?"**

"**Bisakah seongsaeng membantuku?"**

"**Memang ada apa?"**

"**Begini..ano..saya kurang menguasai beberapa gerakan yang seongsaeng berikan kemarin. Jadi bisakah seongsaeng memberikan pelatihan private?"**

"**Sayang sekali , sebenarnya bisa saja saya membantumu Sehun-ah. Namun ada beberapa tugas penting yang harus segera saya selesaikan. Ah tapi aku bisa meminta teman-temanmu yang lain untuk membantumu bagaimana?"**

"**Apapun itu , saya terima. Keundae.."**

"**Keundae wae..?"**

"**Bisakah Luhan saja yang membantuku?"**

"**Ye?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Nah Sehun-ah ikuti gerakanku arra!"**

"**Ne"**

"**Tekuk kaki kirimu sedikit lalu melompat dan berputa..akh"Luhan yang sibuk member instruksi kepada Sehun tiba-tiba oleng kearah samping saat berputar. Sehun yang tanggap segera menangkap tubuh mungil Luhan sebelum membentur kerasnya lantai. Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras dan cepat. Seakan mencoba meningkatkan aliran darahnya. **

"**Gwenchana?"Walau Sehun mengatakannya dengan raut datar namun Luhan yakin terselip kecemasan pada wajahnya. Luhan yang salah tingkah segera mendirikan tubuhnya.**

"**N-ne nan gwenchana , gomawo Sehun-ah"**

"**Lain kali berhati-hatilah"**

"**Ne, arraseo"**

"**Kau lapar?"**

"**Aniyo"**

**Kruk~**

**Sial. **

"**Jangan berbohong , ayo ikut aku"Sehun dengan santainya menggandeng lengan Luhan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang tengah merona malu sembari memegang perutnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Luhan benar-benar tak habis fikir. Sehun yang terkenal dingin ternyata menyukai bubble tea? Rasa coklat pula. Tak terasa persahabatan mereka kiat erat ketika mengetahui masing- masing dari mereka sama-sama memiliki hobi yang sama. Menyukai bubble tea , menyukai kegiatan dance , dan hobi menonton pertandingan sepak bola. **

**Sudah beberapa kali mereka berpergian bersama. Andai orang tua Luhan berada di Korea sudah pasti ia akan mengenalkan Sehun kepada keluarganya. Ya , Luhan keturunan Korea-Cina. Orang tuanya memilih menetap di Cina demi menjalankan bisnis keluarga yang berdiri sejak dulu. Luhan tinggal bersama sepupunya-Xiumin-. Luhan yang mendapat kesempatan pertukaran pelajar ke Korea terpaksa berpisah dalam kurun waktu selama 2 tahun dengan orang tuanya. Beruntung ada keluarga Xiumin yang menetap di Korea. **

**Luhan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya tepat diatas ranjang King size miliknya. Beberapa hari lagi ia dan teman-temannya akan menghadapi perlombaan dance antar sekolah. Jujur saja , Luhan merasa gelisah sekaligus senang. Impiannya menjadi seorang dancer tak akan lama lagi terwujud. Bagaimana tidak perlombaan kali ini tak sembarang lomba. Pemenangnya akan direkrut menjadi trainer dari perusahaan entertainer terkenal dan terbesar. SMENT. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika begini.**

**Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa setiap berada didekat Sehun ia merasa berbeda. Senang , lega dan nyaman ketika bersama Sehun dan ia akan merasakan sepi , gelisah dan sedih jika tidak bertemu Sehun. Penampilannya semakin berantakan saat kedua lengan mungilnya meremas gemas surai indahnya. **

"**Ada apa dengamu?"Luhan tersentak kaget dikala melihat Xiumin berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya. **

"**Yak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"**

"**Oh asal kau tau rusa manis , sedari tadi aku sudah mengetuk dan memanggilmu berkali-kali. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau terlihat..berantakan"Xiumin berujar polos seraya mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya pada tepi ranjang Luhan tanpa mengalihkan eksitensi pandangannya pada sepupu manisnya.**

"**Namaku Luhan dan jangan menyebutku rusa manis Baoxi. Mianhae aku tidak mendengarnya tadi"**

"**Arraseo sepupuku sayang , ah biar kutebak apa kau memikirkan tentang perlombaan itu?"**

"**Kau memang benar"**

"**Luhan, kau harus optimis. Aku yakin kau dan yang lainnya pasti menang"**

"**Kuharap juga begitu"**

"**Ah setelah kufikir-fikir kau semakin dekat saja dengan Sehun"**

"**Perasaanmu saja"**

"**Aniya , itu fakta Luhan. Bahkan kau jarang menemaniku kecuali dirumah. Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu bersama Sehun. Entah itu kekantin , perpustakaan , ruang latihan dan masih banyak lagi"**

"**Jinjja?"**

"**Apa aku terlihat berdusta?"Xiumin berujar gemas melihat reaksi polos Luhan. Luhan menatap lekat kedua onyx cokelat Xiumin. Tidak ada kebohongan disana.**

"**Xiumin-ah"**

"**Mwo?"kali ini Xiumin membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping sang sepupu tersayangnya.**

"**Aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini"**

"**Aneh bagaimana?"**

"**Entahlah aku seperti merasakan semua jenis emosi dalam diriku ketika bersama Sehun"**

"**Bisa kau jelaskan?"**

"**Aku merasa senang dan nyaman jika bersama Sehun dan merasakan sebaliknya jika tidak bertemu Sehun"**

"**Ooh..Mwo?"Xiumin memekik keras tepat disamping telinga Luhan membuat dirinya harus menerima toyoran sayang dari Luhan sendiri.**

"**Yais..bisakah kau tidak berteriak tepat ditelingaku Baoxi!" Xiumin hanya termenung tanpa bereaksi sedikitpun , biasanya ia akan senang hati membalas pekikan Luhan padanya.**

"**Yak kenapa kau diam saja Baoxi!"**

"**E-eh..hehe mianhae aku hanya kaget saja"**

"**Ck.."**

"**Keundae Luhan-ah"**

"**Keundae mwo?"**

"**Aku merasa kau sepertinya ah ani kau menyukai Sehun"**

"**Ye? Maldo andwae!"**

"**Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya , buktinya sudah jelas"**

"**Tidak mungkin"**

"**Terserah apa katamu Luhan , tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri. Jika itu benar kau tenang saja aku akan mendukungmu"**

"**Diamlah!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter berikutnya masih menguak kisah masa lalu HunHan. Mianhae baru bisa update sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja aku melupakan jalan ceritanya. Maaf bila masih ada typo berterbaran males ngedit soalnya 'a kan aku semoga lulus ne^^. **

**See You**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : MinGyuTae00**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat berbeda hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja menjadi sosok yang kalem dan manis. Hal ini tentu saja disadari oleh beberapa teman-temannya. Apakah ia baru saja terkena halilintar sehingga mengakibatkan kerusakan pada otaknya?. Berlebihan memang.

"Yak rusa cina!"Xiumin yang tidak tahan didiami oleh sepupu tersayangnya pun berang. Luhan tersentak kaget dan otomatis memandang Xiumin dengan bengis.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau fikir aku tuli?"

"Wo'wo…tenanglah , kalian membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" Baekhyun mencoba melerai sepasang anak adam dari Cina tersebut.

"Baik-baik aku mengaku salah, tapi aku begini juga karenamu rusa bodoh"Xiumin memutuskan untuk menyerah kali ini.

"Namaku Luhan bukan rusa bodoh!" Baekhyun hanya memandang malas adengan bak opera sabun didepannya ini.

"Aiss kalian ini sama saja. Kau, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Seperti bukan Luhan yang biasanya"

"Aku setuju dengan bebek cerewet ini"ujar Xiumin polos yang dihadiahi tatapan ganas dari Baekhyun. Xiumin tentu saja menyadarinya."Wae? kau tersinggung? Jika iya berarti kau memang merasa seperti itu Baek"

"Nan gwenchana"ujar Luhan seraya menyeruput bubble tea favoritnya. Beruntung didalam koperasi sekolahnya menjual minuman favoritnya ini, walau tidak seenak yang ditoko paling tidak rasanya mirip.

"Geojhimal!"Xiumin berujar datar , ia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui mana yang jujur dan bohong.

"Gwenchana, bila kau tertimpa masalah kami siap membantu"Baekhyun mencoba bersikap dewasa kali ini , walau ia yang termuda diantara kedua temannya ini.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?"Xiumin tidak perlu jawaban apa-apa lagi sekarang dari tingkah Luhan yang mendadak tegang telah membuktikan semuanya.

"Jinjja?"Baekhyun semakin penasaran , awalnya ia heran kenapa bakpao Cina itu membawa-bawa nama Sehun. Ada apa ini?.

"Ne"Luhan dengan terpaksa mengaku saat ini , toh tak lama kemudian ia juga akan mengaku. Mengingat bagaimana sifat-sifat sepupu dan sahabatnya yang memiliki watak hampir serupa. Mereka akan berusaha keras mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Good luck Lu"Xiumin hanya tersenyum manis bermaksud menggoda Luhan dan lagi-lagi mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang kini terlihat uring-uringan karena dicueki dan tak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka bahas.

.

.

.

"Lu" Luhan tersentak ketika seseorang memanggilnya , menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan club dance.

"Ne Hun,waeyeo" kedekatan mereka selama ini agaknya berdampak baik , seperti sekarang maybe?

"Jangan katakan jika kau lupa" Luhan mengerenyit bingung. Berfikir sejenak hingga tangan mungilnya singgah tepat diatas keningnya,meninggalkan tanda merah disekitarnya.

"Mianhae hun-ah , kajja kita berlatih" Menggandeng lengan Sehun kedalam yang tentu saja diikuti Sehun dengan senang hati. Mengingat perlombaan didepan mata mau tak mau mereka berdua harus giat berlatih. Apalagi perlombaan ini adalah salah satu mimpi Luhan.

Meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka dengan kompak dan selaras dengan irama yang berputar. Duet berpasangan dengan sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu lagi. Apalagi ditambah dengan paras rupawan keduanya niscaya penampilan mereka nanti akan sangat memukau.

Merasa lelah keduanya sepakat untuk mengistirahatkan diri demi menggembalikan tenaga. Entah karena saking lelahnya atau Luhan sedang sial , ia hampir saja limbung kedepan jika saja Sehun tidak sigap menahan tubuh mungilnya. Melihat raut ketakutan Luhan membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan kekehannya, Luhan yang merasa aneh karena tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun segera membuka matanya dan menemukan pemandangan indah-baginya-. _**Ternyata Sehun jika tersenyum semakin tampan. **_Luhan tersentak sendiri kala kata-kata tersebut terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan tak mengerti. Luhan dengan cepat mendirikan tubuhnya ketika menyadari posisinya masih berada dalam rangkulan hangat Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah ne nan gwenchana"Entah refleks atau apa Sehun dengan santainya mengelus surai indah Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya kian berdebar dan tubuhnya kaku begitu saja.

"Luhan!" Oh berterima kasihlah kepada Xiumin yang berbaik hati membebaskannya dari situasi canggung yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Walaupun perlombaan sudah didepan mata , keduanya lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sekaligus menyegarkan fikiran dengan berjalan-jalan di kawasan **Dongdaemun** entahlah mungkin bisa disebut dengan kencan walaupun keduanya belum memiliki hubungan apa-apa namun menilik dari kedekatan keduanya yang semakin erat mungkin tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk membangun hubungan.

Sehun hanya bisa memperhatikan Luhan dalam diam. Menikmati momen-moment menyenangkan mereka berdua sekaligus menikmati pemandangan yang diberikan oleh Luhan yang sedang menghabiskan bubble tea kesukaannya dan melirik kesana kemari dengan riang ditambah dengan wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun bahkan terheran-heran , bagaimana mungkin seorang namja seusia Luhan bisa sangat menggemaskan. Terlau larut dengan fikirannya Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari Luhan yang berlari kencang meninggalkannya entah kemana. Hingga…

**Ckittt**

**Brak**

**Tin **

**Tin **

**Tin**

"Omo!"

"Astaga apa yang terjadi barusan"

"Hei nak , kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun merasakan telinganya berdengung hebat dan tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Luhan..

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Sehun berlari dengan kencangnya menuju keramaian tersebut. Tak memperdulikan dadanya yang sakit dan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Saat ini difikirannya hanya ada Luhan dan Luhan. Menerobos kerumunan dengan sekuat tenaga dan ia pun kembali tertegun.

"Luhan…kau…Lu"Sehun bahkan bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia kira sesuatu yang fatal telah menimpa Luhan ternyata Luhan hanya mencoba menyelamatkan seorang bocah kecil beserta anjing peliharaannya yang hampir saja tertabrak sebuah mobil jika saja Luhan tidak sigap menarik tubuh bocah tersebut tak lupa dengan anjingnya dari tengah jalan.

Ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya dan sedang berusaha menenangkan sang bocah yang kini berada dalam pelukan ibunya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu karena kelailaiannya. Luhan yang awalnya bingung dengan ragu membalas pelukan Sehun mencoba menyampaikan bahasa nonverbal bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya melihat tingkah pola Sehun yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Setelah momen mereka yang saling memeluk satu sama lain berakhir hanya kecanggungan yang terjadi sebelum seorang wanita muda yang mereka duga sebagai ibu dari anak kecil yang Luhan tolong mengucapkan terima kasih dan rasa syukur berkali-kali hingga disinilah mereka wanita tersebut menawarkan bantuan untuk membalas kebaikan Luhan , awalnya mereka menolak namun karena kegigihan wanita tersebut Luhan pun meminta agar ia dan Sehun ditraktir makan.

Luhan bahkan merasa kenyang melihat cara makan Sehun yang begitu lahap hingga membuahkan kekehan pelan pasangan ibu dan anak yang duduk disebelah mereka. Terus berlanjut seperti itu sampai ahirnya seorang pemuda berlari tergesa-gesa kearah mereka seraya menggenggam jas hitamnya. Luhan hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pemandangan didepannya. Sehun yang menyadari ada hal aneh terjadi pada Luhan kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada arah pandangan Luhan.

"**Ada apa ini"**

"Appa!" Luhan merasa waktu berhenti seketika ketika mendengar anak kecil yang ia ketahui bernama Ji Hoon tersebut memanggil pemuda yang baru saja tiba dihadapan mereka dengan sebutan appa?.

"Ji Hoon-ah"pemuda tersebut memeluk erat tubuh sang putra setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukannya pada sang istri tercinta.

"Yeobo akhirnya kau tiba juga , ah perkenalkan mereka Sehun dan Luhan , Luhan inilah yang menyelamatkan Ji Hoon kita" Satu-satunya wanita yang berada disekitar mereka memecah keheningan. Pemuda tersebut segera menoleh. Ia merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut.

"Lu..Luhan?"

"Hyung"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Yongie-ya dia Luhan tetanggaku dulu , tetangga kecil yang pernah kuceritakan padamu"

"Ne? Jeongmal? Aigoo ternyata dunia benar-benar sempit. Pantas saja aku seperti mengenalmu walau kita belum pernah bertemu sedetikpun" Park In Young itulah nama wanita tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Sehun? Ia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan diam membisu sembari memperhatikan raut Luhan yang berubah.

"Lulu-ya gomawo kau telah menyelamatkan putraku dan aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu kembali. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama bukan?"Pemuda tersebut tau-tau sudah memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan erat. Luhan bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini.

"N-ne Jae Bum hyung"

.

.

.

Luhan hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang berada didepannya. Sehun hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Luhan. Namun tetap saja Sehun merasa gerah jika didiami seperti ini. Dengan segenap keberanian ia pun menggenggam lengan mungil Luhan. Luhan tersentak kaget dan seketika merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan kehadiran Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"S-sehun-ah" Luhan memeluk erat tubuh jangkung Sehun , menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam ruang dada Sehun dan menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang terisak dalam dekapannya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas disekitar mereka. Sehun dengan sigap menuntun Luhan menuju tepi taman yang mereka lewati dan mendudukkan diri diatas kursi yang tersedia disana.

"Uljima"

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"Tenanglah , aku bersamamu"

Waktu pun berjalan , Sehun dengan setianya mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Beruntung akhirnya Luhan menghentikan tangisannya. Sehun bahkan merasa kagum dengan dirinya , hari ini ia benar-benar out of character dari aslinya.

"Mianhae"Luhan berujar lirih.

"Untuk?"

"Aku telah membuat sweatermu basah"

"Tidak apa , jangan kau fikirkan"

"Gomawo Hun-ah"

"Ada dengan mu?"

"Y-ye?"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti Luhan"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau kira aku bodoh?" Sehun menatap lekat mata Luhan.

"Bukan begitu"Luhan mulai merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Jelaskan!"

"Tapi.."

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Bu..baiklah mungkin setelah ini kau akan merasa jijik padaku"

"Kau belum mengatakannya tapi sudah mengambil kesimpulan"

"A…aku bingung harus memulai dari mana Hun-ah"

"Siapa pemuda tadi?"

"Dia Jae Bum hyung , tetanggaku saat di Cina sekaligus cinta pertamaku" Sehun hanya bisa membatu setelah mendengar pengakuan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, kecemasan tengah melandanya saat ini . Xiumin dan Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya. Kim Seonsaeng bahkan tak kalah cemasnya dari Luhan. Berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya dan mencoba menghubungi Sehun yang tak juga mengangkat telponnya.

Luhan semakin cemas kala gilirannya tiba. Ia tidak bisa beraksi tanpa Sehun-partnernya-. Dalam hati ia merutuki Sehun yang tidak datang-datang juga.

.

.

.

Berulang kali Leo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tak habis fikir dengan sahabat tripleknya ini. Bisa-bisanya ia yang terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya mengendarai motor malah terjatuh karena kurang konsentrasi. Beruntung ia tidak mengalami luka parah hanya lecet ditangannya saja.

"Jika kau bosan. Kau bisa pergi"

"Kau ini , sudah kujenguk malah tidak berterima kasih dan mengusirku"

"Orang buta pun tau kau malas menemuiku"

"Terserah kau lah Sehun" Leo mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di atas sofa yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ranjang Sehun. Lebih memilih menghabiskan camilan yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia beli sembari menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Sehun lebih lanjut. Sehun hanya membiarkan sahabatnya berlaku sesuka hati. Entahlah hari ini perasaannya tidak tenang sejak tadi. Tak ingin menambah beban fikirannya , ia lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia yakin setelah ini ia akan menerima wejangan demi wejangan dari ibunya.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kelas tempat Sehun bernaung. Ia sungguh luar biasa cemas , baru saja ia ingin melaksanakan aksi marahnya pada Sehun yang tidak datang saat perlombaan yang mengakibatkan Luhan harus didiskualifikasi dan Kim Seongsaengnim yang harus menelan rasa kecewanya. Rasa amarahnya menguar begitu saja menjadi rasa luar biasa cemas pada keadaan Sehun yang baru saja ia ketahui ternyata ia mengalami kecelakan motor. Belum selesai Baekhyun memberitahunya tentang keadaan Sehun, entah karena apa ia reflex berlari.

Perasaan lega mulai menyelimuti hatinya , berniat mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum menemui Sehun. Selangkah lagi kakinya memasuki ruangan. Luhan merasakan sesak perlahan menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sehun"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau akan melanjutkan tantangan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku merasa ini keterlaluan"

"Sudahlah , lagi pula ini tantangan darimu"

"Kuperhatikan, sepertinya Luhan menyukaimu"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Eiii… dari tatapannya ketika memandangmu orang-orang pasti bisa menebaknya sobat"

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun padanya. Setelah kuperhatikan , ia tidak sebaik dan se-sempurna kelihatannya. Ia hanya bocah cengeng, ceroboh dan melankolis. Kau tau , aku tidak habis fikir bisa-bisanya seorang lelaki gemar dengan Hello Kitty. Aku bahkan ragu jika ia laki-laki"

"Sehun!"

"Apa aku benar kan? Ah dan satu lagi ternyata ia gay"

"Mwo? Kau yakin?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Ah dan tak lama lagi aku akan memenangkan tantanganmu itu"

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan"Sehun dan Leo tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali. Wajah Leo mendadak pucat sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Mereka bisa melihat keadaan Luhan berbeda dari biasanya. Tak ada aura keceriaan yang selama ini melingkupinya yang mereka rasakan hanya aura kelam amat sangat kelam.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga memerah. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Oh Sehun! Apa kau tuli!"

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan Luhan"

"Kesalahan apa yang pernah aku perbuat pada kalian bajingan!" Beruntung saat ini para siswa dan siswi sedang beristirahat ditambah pula dengan keadaan kelas yang kedap suara sehingga saat Luhan menutup pintu tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Lu..Luhan" Leo benar-benar panik. Ia sungguh menyesal saat ini.

"Apa tujuan kalian!"

"…."

"KATAKAN! APA AKU HARUS MEROBEK MULUT KALIAN TERLEBIH DAHULU HAH!"

"Karena aku muak"

"Mwo?"

"Aku muak saja dengan tingkahmu selama ini , lagipula kami hanya bermain tidak lebih kau saja yang dengan bodohnya masuk dalam perangkapku"

"Kau!"Luhan mencoba meredam emosinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar syock jadi Sehun selama ini mempermainkanya.

"Ah berhubung kau sudah tahu. Mulai saat ini jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Asal kau tahu , aku merasa jijik padamu. Kau hanya bocah cengeng yang ternyata gay. Lebih baik kau melakukan transgender saja"

"Baik. Kau kira aku sudi bertatap muka denganmu lagi. Selamat kau sudah berhasil Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Hallo Everyone! Mianhae ngaret updatenya. Akhir-akhir ini lagi males nulis , apalagi ditambah tugas-tugas sekolah yang beuh bikin puyeng well itu belum cukup jika ditambah urusan rl yang bikin nyesek mulu. Terima kasih karena udah setia sama aku , hahaha mungkin kalian sering liat aku di ff author2 lainnya. Keasyikan baca ff lain eh malah lupa sama ff sendiri muehehe. Maaf kalau part ini jadi garing, alay , gaje , bahasa jelek, dan alur yang membingungkan. Jujur aku sempet lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan beberapa cara penulisan yang salah , aku lagi males ngedit bhaks. **

**Aku usahaiin next chap kaga selama ini , do'ain ya semoga lancar. Oiya yang mau chat atau nanya-nanya bisa invite pin aku 57212EBD. Bukan mau sok famous atau gimana. Aku cuma pengen lebih kenal kalian aja , hitung-hitung nyari temen. **

**Maaf ngak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Tapi aku tetep baca review kalian kok. Tanpa kalian , ff ini bukan apa-apa. Sekali lagi , terima kasih. See You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : MinGyuTae00**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

_**PREV CHAPTER**_

"_**Apa tujuan kalian!"**_

"…_**."**_

"_**KATAKAN! APA AKU HARUS MEROBEK MULUT KALIAN TERLEBIH DAHULU HAH!"**_

"_**Karena aku muak"**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Aku muak saja dengan tingkahmu selama ini , lagipula kami hanya bermain tidak lebih kau saja yang dengan bodohnya masuk dalam perangkapku"**_

"_**Kau!"Luhan mencoba meredam emosinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar syock jadi Sehun selama ini mempermainkanya. **_

"_**Ah berhubung kau sudah tahu. Mulai saat ini jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Asal kau tahu , aku merasa jijik padamu. Kau hanya bocah cengeng yang ternyata gay. Lebih baik kau melakukan transgender saja"**_

"_**Baik. Kau kira aku sudi bertatap muka denganmu lagi. Selamat kau sudah berhasil Oh Sehun"**_

.

.

.

.: VALID Love :.

.

.

.

_**Chapter ini masih mengisahkan masa lalu HUNHAN**_

.::.

Kyuhyun menatap Sehun penuh makna , akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memperhatikan Sehun yang suka melamun. Bahkan tadi pagi ia terlihat melamun walau saat itu mereka tengah melangsungkan sarapan pagi.

"Hun-ah" Sehun tersentak kaget walau ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat datar kala mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri tepat disamping pintu kamarnya.

"Mwo hyung?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri tepat disampingnya yang tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya , menatap suasana hamparan diluar sana.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu" Sehun hanya menatap Kyuhyun , mencoba menerka-nerka ada apa gerangan hingga hyungnya yang manis ini menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kukira kau cukup pintar , kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku. Jelaskan apa yang tengah menggangu fikiranmu saat ini"Kyuhyun menatap dalam manik Sehun. Seakan mencoba menyedot segala perhatian adiknya melalui tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Tidak ada"

"Cih baik. Tapi kau akan tahu konsekwensinya. Kau tinggal memilih. Memberitahuku dan semuanya aman padaku atau hingga menunggu waktu sampai aku mengetahuinya dan membeberkan semuanya pada Eomma dan Appa" Kyuhyun baru saja akan berniat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut jika saja ia tidak merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuh pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung-ah" Sungguh , baru kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar Sehun berujar begitu lirih seperti saat ini. Sadar apa yang tengah dialami sang adik. Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sehun mencoba memberikan ketenangan sehingga Sehun bisa menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku…aku sudah jahat padanya hyung" Sehun makin memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah berbuat keterlaluan. Ak..aku sudah menghina dan merendahkannya hyung. Aku menyesal hyung. Seharusnya aku mengikuti semua nasehatmu padaku" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya dari Leo yang telah ia paksa agar menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun sendiri. Awalnya ia marah dan berniat menengur atau jika perlu menghajar Sehun dan Leo.

Namun ia lebih memilih menahan emosinya dan menunggu hingga Sehun menceritakan semuanya sendiri padanya. Ia sadar , Sehun baru saja melewati masa pubertasnya dan saat ini ia hanya mengikuti kehendak hatinya tanpa befikir secara rasional. Namun , kali ini ia akui Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Jika kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu , kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya dan memohon ampun padanya bukan malah menyendiri dan menyesali semua perbuatanmu seperti orang tolol" Sehun menatap kaget pada Kyuhyun. Bukan karena perkataan Kyuhyun yang terkesan kasar padanya karena ia memang sudah mengetahui tabiat hyungnya ini namun makna dari perkataan Kyuhyun. Apa hyungnya sudah mengetahui masalahnya sebelumnya?

Leo, ya pasti hyungnya yang sudah memaksa Leo menceritakan semuanya. Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan Leo karena ia sadar mereka berdua memang bersalah.

"Apa yang ada difikiran kalian. Aku tidak habis fikir. Sia-sia saja selama ini kalian menuntut ilmu tapi tabiat kalian tidak lebih baik dari binatang. Apa kurang aku menasehatimu? Sudah berulang kali kuperingatkan. Jauhi dunia malam dan balapan liar, jangan pernah bertaruh hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dan kali ini, kau benar-benar keterlaluan Sehun"

"…"

"Apa ini, kalian bertaruh untuk menghilangkan senyuman diwajah Luhan? Kalian kira hal seperti itu pantas dijadikan bahan lelucon dan taruhan kalian? Kau bahkan menghina orientasi sexsualnya. Jika kau menghinanya sama saja kau menghinaku Sehun"

"Hyung" Ia akui ia memang sudah keterlaluan , tapi menghadapi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini ia tidak sanggup.

"Jika kau tahu aku juga gay apa kau juga akan menghinaku?"

"Mwo?"

"Ya, selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan orientasi sexsualku darimu. Bahkan Eomma dan Appa telah mengetahuinya. Aku bisa mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Dikhianati oleh orang yang sudah ia percayai. Apa salah Luhan padamu? Kau membuatku kecewa Sehun"

Dan bodohnya Sehun karna saat itu juga ia baru menyadari perasaannya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

_**Di lain tempat**_

Luhan mematut dirinya. Pandangannya tampak kosong. Tak lama kemudian terlihat air mata menetes perlahan menuruni lekuk pipi chubbynya. Luhan menangis dalam diam tanpa suara seolah menyampaikan rasa sakit hatinya yang teramat dalam hingga bersuara pun tak bisa.

Luhan memejamkan matanya penuh kesakitan hatinya. Sedetik kemudian ia menghapus kasar air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kini sorot matanya menajam penuh makna.

"Kau akan menyesal keparat!"

Luhan menggeser tombol hijau pada ponselnya kala sebuah panggilan terdengar. Suaranya berubah secara drastis.

"Ne Irene-ah"

Luhan memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan barunya di China bersama keluarganya dan seorang wanita cantik yang menarik perhatiannya. Entah ia tak bisa memastikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada Irene saat ini , yang jelas Luhan ingin mengesampingkan sejenak permasalahannya dinegeri gingseng disebrang sana sembari menunggu waktu yang telah ia tetapkan.

.

.

.

Irene yang kala itu tengah bersendau gurau dengan teman-temannya terpaksa menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya demi menerima panggilan dari Eun Young kakaknya yang tengah menetap bersama kedua orang tuanya dinegeri ginseng Korea. Raut wajahnya menjadi ceria. Ia teramat sangat merindukan saudara dan keluarganya itu.

"Yeoboseyeo eonni!"

"…"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"….."

"Tenanglah , besok aku akan kembali. Kau tenang saja"

.

"APPA!" Irene menangis dalam diam melihat Eonni dan Eommanya yang tengah menangis histeris menyaksikan Appanya tercinta sudah terbujur kaku diatas ranjang rumah sakit akibat serangan jantung. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada mereka yang telah menghancurkan keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi.

Baru saja kemarin ia mendapat kabar perusahaan ayahnya terancam bangkrut dan kini ia yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dinegeri ginseng ini harus menyaksikan ayah yang sangat ia sayangi telah meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

Walau ia hanya anak angkat dalam keluarga Lee ini , namun ia diperlakukan layaknya anak kandung dari keluarga ini. Appanya yang suka menjahilinya, Eomma yang sangat lembut dan Eonni yang selalu menjaganya. Ia tidak akan melupakan kebaikan mereka kepada dirinya yang hanya anak angkat ini.

Kini Irene yang polos tengah bertransformasi menjadi iblis yang tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan satu persatu orang yang telah mengusik keluarganya. Ia akan menghancurkan dan merebut semua yang dimiliki keluarga Lee dari tangan keluarga Oh.

Irene memeluk erat tubuh ringkih sang eomma mencoba menenangkannya serta menggenggam tangan mungil sang kakak.

"Kalian tenang saja. Semasih aku bernafas, aku akan mengembalikan keadaan keluarga kita seperti dulu walau tanpa Appa. Aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam kita dan merebut kembali semua yang telah mereka renggut secara paksa"

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun ia bersabar dan bekerja demi membantu keluarganya. Irene dipertemukan kembali oleh orang-orang yang menjadi dalang dari kehancuran keluarganya. Bertahun-tahun ia menyusun strategi demi melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihak padanya dan ia sangat bersyukur atas itu.

Sehun dan Luhan.

Nampaknya ia harus bersiap-siap untuk memainkan sandiwara saat ini. Ingin sekali ia mencakar dan mencabik – cabik tubuh kakek Sehun yang kini tengah mengumumkan pidato dalam rangka menyerahkan semua asset-aset dan perusahaannya kepada sang anak tercinta. Tersangka utama yang telah menjadi pelaku kerusakan dan kehancuran keluarganya.

"Jin Goo-ya kuterima tawaranmu. Kita akan menghancurkan mereka sehancur-hancurnya" Irene melirik seorang namja yang selama ini menjadi temannya. Jin Goo dia adalah korban dari kecerobohan Sehun yang saat itu menabraknya yang tengah menyebrang jalan. Usut punya usut ternyata Sehun tengah mengikuti aksi balapan liar saat itu. Jika saja bukan karena kecerobohan dan Sehun yang lari begitu saja setelah menabraknya kini hidupnya tak akan seperti ini. Satu kakinya pincang akibat lutut dan persendiannya mengenai body motor Sehun yang tengah melaju kencang

Jin Goo dan Irene berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama , tak heran jika keduanya menjalin persahabatan walau sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. Jin Goo yang dendam pada Sehun dan Irene yang dendam pada keluarga Oh memilih untuk membalasnya lewat Sehun yang menjadi cucu kesayangannya. Keduanya sepakat untuk menjalankan aksi balas dendam mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Walau harus mengorbankan satu orang yang tak bersalah sama sekali namun sayangnya harus terjebak dalam rencana mereka.

Awalnya Irene terkejut bahwa namja yang sempat menjadi kenalannya saat menempuh pendidikan di Cina ternyata namja yang sangat dicintai oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar merutuki kesialannya. Kenapa ia harus kembali ke Korea saat ini bahkan disaat ia belum sepenuhnya mempersiapkan diri demi menjalani kehidupan barunya di Cina dan menyusun segala aksi dan rencana balas dendam pada Sehun.

Jika saja sang Ayah tidak memilih untuk menetap sementara di Korea Selatan demi memantau salah satu bisnisnya yang ada di Korea kini bisa dipastikan Luhan tengah menikmati hari-hari bahagianya di Cina.

Sialnya ia harus kembali dipertemukan oleh Sehun disekolah yang sama walau dalam tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Dirinya yang kini menduduki bangku SHS tingkat akhir di Cina terpaksa pindah sekolah dan kembali memutar memori menyakitkan yang pernah ia derita terdahulu.

"Luhan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk flashback tidak akan aku ceritakan secara mendetail. Untuk lebih lengkapnya akan terungkap dichapter-chapter berikutnya. Aku akui bahwa tulisanku ini tak sebagus dan seindah author-author yang lebih berpengalaman. Aku menulis sesuai keinginan, biasanya aku menulis sesuai suasana hatiku. Kuharap kalian bisa memakluminya.

Teruntuk Ana Hunhan dan Momo Chan. Thanks untuk support kalian dan juga reader setiaku. Khamshamida.


	8. Chapter 8

Author : MinGyuTae00

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

.

.

.

PREV CHAP

.

.

.

**Luhan benar-benar merutuki kesialannya. Kenapa ia harus kembali ke Korea saat ini bahkan disaat ia belum sepenuhnya mempersiapkan diri demi menjalani kehidupan barunya di Cina dan menyusun segala aksi dan rencana balas dendam pada Sehun. **

**Jika saja sang Ayah tidak memilih untuk menetap sementara di Korea Selatan demi memantau salah satu bisnisnya yang ada di Korea kini bisa dipastikan Luhan tengah menikmati hari-hari bahagianya di Cina. **

**Sialnya ia harus kembali dipertemukan oleh Sehun disekolah yang sama walau dalam tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Dirinya yang kini menduduki bangku SHS tingkat akhir di Cina terpaksa pindah sekolah dan kembali memutar memori menyakitkan yang pernah ia derita terdahulu. **

"**Luhan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah kisah trakhir dari FLASHBACK HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memandang datar namja yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku baik-baik saja , Sehun-shi"Luhan melirik name tag yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Kau melupakanku?"

"Maaf,aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanmu. Permisi" Sehun dengan segera mencekal tangan Luhan dikala namja manis tersebut baru akan melangkahkan kakinya barang sejengkal meninggalkannya.

**Tidak**

**Tidak lagi kali ini**

**Sehun sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk hal seperti ini**

Luhan menatap datar tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun. "Tolong lepaskan tanganku Sehun-shi" Luhan mencoba menormalkan nada bicaranya.

"Luhan-ah"

**Grep**

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukkannya. Luhan? Tentu saja ia kaget. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mencoba meredam emosinya yang sudah berada diubun-ubun.

"Tolong lepaskan aku Sehun-shi, aku harus segera menemui kepala sekolah"

"Mianhae jeongmal mianhae Luhan-ah"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sehun-shi"Luhan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku sangat menyesal Luhan, sungguh aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu. Aku tau saat itu aku sudah sangat keterlaluan".

"Bodoh"Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun sedikit menengang kala dirinya baru saja menyebut Sehun dengan sebutan bodoh. Sungguh , hati dan otaknya benar-benar panas hari ini. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi.

"Lepaskan tangan hinamu dari tubuhku bajingan" Kali ini Sehun bahkan termangu mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan Luhan padanya.

"…."

"Selain bodoh rupanya kau juga tuli" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras hingga membuat Sehun sedikit limbung.

"Luhan"

"Cih berani sekali kau meminta maaf padaku, kau kira dengan kau meminta maaf semuanya selesai begitu saja? Kau salah" Luhan menatanp Sehun dengan tajam. Didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun hingga menyisakan beberapa inci jarak diantara keduanya. Sehun bisa merasakan hatinya kini bak hancur berkeping-keping kala melihat sorot mata yang ditujukan Luhan padanya.

"…."

"Kau! Kau benar-benar seorang bajingan! Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu. Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan maaf dariku. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, camkan itu!" Luhan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Sehun dengan kencang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku pada apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Tapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Walau kau membenciku sekarang tapi aku tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Saranghae"

.

.

.

Dimata Sehun , Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang dulu. Walau keadaannya tidak sama seperti dulu paling tidak ia bisa melihat senyum Luhan walau senyum itu bukan ditunjukkan padanya melainkan kepada seorang gadis yang kini tengah asik bercengkrama bersama Luhan.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membuntuti Luhan sejak bel terakhir berbunyi. Jika ia adalah Sehun yang dulu mungkin saja ia tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini namun naasnya kini ia menerima karmanya. Sesak. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Luhan bersama orang lain.

"Luhan oppa…"

"Ne Irene-ya"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu kembali"Irene menggengam lengan mungil Luhan lembut.

"Aku juga merasa begitu Irene-ya"

"Oppa.."Irene menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, pandangan matanya terlihat tidak fokus dan tak beraturan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya.."

"Katakan saja"

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu ani aku mencintaimu oppa"Irene mencoba menatap lekat mata Luhan yang kini tengah duduk tepat disampingnya.

"….."

"Oppa … "

"Ne?"

"Oppa mau kan menjadi kekasihku?"Irene menggenggam erat lengan mungil Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya kaget kini tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sontak saja Irene dengan secepat kilat memeluk dan mengecup pipi Luhan. Luhan membalas pelukan Irene tak kalah erat. Tanpa keduanya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap pemandangan didepannya penuh kesakitan. Sebuah seringai perlahan tersemat diwajah rupawan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan terburu-buru mencoba menghindar dari kejaran Sehun yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Merasa Luhan tak akan pernah mengubris panggilannya membuat Sehun bertindak nekad. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan bibirnya yang terasa basah. Sehun menciumnya dengan membabi buta. Luhan tentu saja memberontak. Setelah tautan keduanya terlepas , Sehun bisa merasakan pipi bagian kirinya terasa kebas dan sakit. Ditatapnya Luhan yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau menjijikkan!"setelah mengumpatinya Luhan pun meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja yang kini tengah mengusap bibirnya.

"Sudah kukatakan Luhan , aku tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Persetan dengan kau yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja itu. Bagiku kau hanyalah milikku seorang".

Luhan mencoba menulikan pendengarannya , ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan sosok Sehun yang sekarang. Bukankah dulu ia menghinanya? Menusuknya dari belakang? Lalu sekarang? Ia bahkan mengumbar perasaannya pada Luhan dengan entengnya.

**Dret**

**Dret**

Luhan merogoh kantong celanya guna meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Dilihatnya nama sang ayah yang tertampang pada layar ponselnya.

"Baba"

"…"

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka?"

"….."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!"

"….."

"Apa? Jadi baba sedang menolong seseorang? Tapi , baba baik-baik saja kan?"

"…"

"Syukurlah, aku akan segera kesana"

Luhan dengan terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman luar universitas. Sehun baru saja akan menyusulnya jika saja ia tidak mendapat panggilan penting dari seseorang. Setelah panggilan berakhir , Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

"Baba!" Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ayahnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang Uisa yang bertugas.

"Luhan" Sang ayah hanya mengulum senyum dan terkekeh pelan kala Luhan memeluk dirinya erat. Dielusnya surai sang buah hati dengan penuh kasih sayang mencoba menenangkan kegundahan hati buah hati dan cintanya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi baba?" Baru saja ayah Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan buah hatinya jika saja ia tidak melihat beberapa orang berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Kalian keluarga kakek itu?"Ayah Luhan memulai pembicaraan , walau ia berasal dari Cina , beruntung istrinya yang berwargakenegaraan Korea Selatan sebelumnya pernah mengajarinya berbahasa Korea walau tidak begitu fasih pada akhirnya. Terlihat seorang namja yang sekiranya bersebaya dengan ayah Luhan dengan segera menjabat tangan ayah Luhan dengan erat.

"Ne aku anaknya, kudengar kau yang telah menolong ayahku. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu. Terima kasih banyak tuan…"

"Lu gho" Ayah Luhan menimpali.

"Ah terima kasih banyak Lu gho-shi"Ayah Luhan terlihat sungkan ketika melihat namja didepannya membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sejak tadi terpaku.

"**Keluarga Oh? Kuharap bukan dia"**batin Luhan. Sedetik kemudian ia benar-benar merutuk dalam hatinya ketika melihat Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa mendekat kearahnya –keluarganya-. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, ia juga sama kagetnya melihat keberadaan Luhan disini.

"Sehun-ah" Sehun menoleh kearah ayahnya yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Ini tuan Lu gho, dia yang sudah menolong kakekmu. Ayo ucapkan salam"titah ayah Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap melakukan apa yang dipinta oleh ayahnya walau kini banyak pertanyaan yang melintas dibenaknya.

"Aigoo jadi kau cucunya, kau sangat tampan. Ah perkenalkan ini anakku. Luhan ayo beri salam"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah saling mengenal paman"Sehun menyela. Luhan hanya bisa berdecih sinis.

"Eh yang benar? Aigoo aku benar-benar tidak menyangka"

.

.

.

"Eomma" Sehun memeluk tubuh ringkih ibunya dengan erat kala yeoja paruh baya itu sedang sibuk dengan tayangan yang ditampilkan oleh benda berlayar lebar berbentuk kotak didepannya.

"Sehun"Nyonya Oh yang awalnya kaget kini memilih untuk menunda kegiatannya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada putra bungsunya.

"Apa jika aku menyetujui untuk meninggalkan kebiasaan lamaku dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perusahaan appa , eomma akan memenuhi semua permintaanku?"Sehun menatap lekat manik teduh ibunya.

"Jinjja? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang padamu eomma, jadi jawablah pertannyaanku".

"Tentu saja"

"Aku ingin eomma membantuku"

"Dalam hal?"

"Luhan, aku ingin Luhan" Nyonya Oh hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh arti.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar tak habis fikir , bisa-bisanya ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun yang notabenya adalah musuhnya. Jika karna ia tak kuasa menolak keinginan sang baba untuk ikut hadir ke kediaman Oh bersamanya dan sang mama demi nama persahabatan yang baru saja dijalin kedua orang tua mereka.

Luhan bisa merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar dalam sakunya , walau ia sudah mengubah suara dalam mode senyap. Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan terlihat tidak suka. Luhan bukannya tidak peka , ia bahkan menyadari bahwa Sehun memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Merasa jengah dengan ponselnya yang terus bergetar , ia pun meminta izin untuk pamit kebelakang dengan alasan menerima panggilan dari salah seorang seongsaengnim. Sehun pun menyusul Luhan, beruntung kedua orang tua mereka terlarut dalam perbincangan hangat seputar keluarga dan bisnis.

Merasa posisinya aman , Luhan dengan segera menerima panggilan dari Irene yang baru saja menyandang sebagai kekasihnya.

"Yoboseyeo"

"….."

"Mianhae, oppa sedikit sibuk"

"….."

"Besok? Baiklah"

"….."

"Ne"

"Irene?"Luhan tersentak kaget ketika suara Sehun mengejutkannya. Berbalik dan menemukan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Kutanya, apa itu Irene?"

"Bukan urusanmu"Luhan baru saja akan berniat meninggalkan Sehun namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun menariknya , mendorong dirinya hingga punggung ringkihnya menabrak dinding dan memerangkapnya dalam kekangan kedua tangan Sehun disamping kiri kanan kepalanya. Tak hanya itu, Sehun bahkan mencium Luhan dengan brutal tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang berusaha memberontak.

"Luha..Omo!"Nyonya Lu memekik keras ketika memergoki anaknya dan Sehun sedang bercumbu walau itu dari sudut pandangnya , nyatanya Sehun lah yang mencium Luhan dengan bringas dan Luhan yang berusaha mendorong dada Sehun. Namun dari sudut pandangnya Luhan tengah mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk jenjang Sehun.

Luhan yang kaget reflek mendorong Sehun dengan keras , Sehun hanya bersikap tenang walau dalam hatinya ia memekik senang.

"Mama"Luhan berujar lirih.

"Kalian?"Nyonya Lu bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi. Ia benar-benar kaget.

"Ini tidak seperti yang mama pikirkan kami.."

"Kami sepasang kekasih bibi"Belum selesai Luhan berbicara , Sehun memotongnya.

"Apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya , baru saja ia akan melayangkan tangannya pada wajah Sehun tapi dengan tidak tahu malunya Sehun mencium bibirnya dan menggigit tengkuknya sekilas.

"Akh"

"Astaga kalian ini!" Nyonya Lu kembali memekik dan meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja.

Duak!

Sehun mengelus pipinya yang menjadi sasaran empuk Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjijikan!"

.

.

.

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya , dengan wajah yang sedikit kacau. Luhan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya menatap dirinya dengan penuh arti.

"Mama, aku bisa jelaskan"

" Luhan" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ayahnya yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Baba"lirih Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada kami sayang, walau sedikit tabu tetap saja kau tidak boleh seperti ini"

"Baba aku bisa jelaskan"

"Luhan tenanglah , walau kami sempat kecewa namun kami tidak berhak untuk menghakimi kalian. Keputusan ada ditangan kalian"

"A..aku tidak mengerti"

"Kedua orang tua Sehun baru saja melamarmu , tetapi mereka tetap akan menunggumu dan Sehun menamatkan pendidikan kalian"

"Apa?"Nyonya Lu menggengam lengan Luhan mencoba menenangkan. Walau sudah berkali-kali ia dan suaminya dikejutkan dengan hal-hal yang tak terduga bahkan baru saja ia melihat keduanya bercumbu.

"Kami tidak.."

"Kami benar-benar bersyukur jika kalian semua merestui kami" Sehun yang baru saja tiba setelah memperbaiki penampilannya segera merangkul Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan berkali-kali merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja merasa kaku dan tak bisa melawan saat apa yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan kini ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Sehun. Bisa-bisanya ia menjebak dirinya seperti ini. Luhan semakin mengeratkan selimut yang tengah ia gunakan demi menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Tidak. Mereka tidak berhubungan badan.

Saat itu ketika Luhan baru saja akan pergi berkencan dengan Irene , Sehun dengan tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya. Luhan tentu saja melawan hanya saja mungkin obat bius yang Sehun bubuhkan pada kain itu memiliki kadar yang tinggi hingga membuatnya lemas beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau! Dasar bajingan! Atas dasar apa kau berbuat seperti ini? Bahkan kau membawaku kerumah dalam keadaan seperti ini! Sebenarnya apa maumu"

"Aku ingin memilikimu"

"Kau sakit! Menjijikkan! Enyah kau dari hadapanku!"

"Cih kau bahkan berlagak seperti gadis yang baru diperkosa , padahal aku hanya mencumbumu"

"Hanya kau bilang? Keparat kau!"Beruntunglah bagi mereka karna ruangan Luhan kedap suara hingga teriakan demi teriakan yang dilayangkan Luhan pada Sehun tak ada yang mendengarnya. Namun naasnya mereka tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi memanggil Luhan berkali-kali.

"Luhan"Tuan Lu hampir saja merasakan jantungnya terlepas menyaksikan pemandangan tak senonoh dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang bisa ia duga tengah telanjang bulat dengan bercak-bercak merah disekujur tubuhnya dan Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut celana dan sebuah handuk ditengkuknya.

.

.

.

"Luhan Sehun , aku tahu kalian masih sangat muda namun tak bisakah kalian sedikit mengontrol diri?"Tidak , ayah Luhan tidak memarahi mereka hanya mencoba memberi nasehat. Untung hanya dia yang melihat jika orang lain mungkin Luhan akan dicap buruk. Walau mereka sesama jenis tetap saja keluarga Lu tetap menjunjung tinggi norma-norma.

Untungnya di Cina sudah mulai terbuka dengan hubungan sesame jenis berkat dilegalkannya hubungan sejenis itu di negeri seberang.

"Baba, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku.."

"Tidak, setelah kau lulus kami akan menikahkan kalian"

"Tapi baba…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jika kau menolak padahal jelas-jelas kalian saling mencintai kau sama saja mengecewakan keluarga Sehun yang telah membantu baba hingga masalah perusahaan kita bisa stabil kembali"

Sehun sengaja hanya berdiam diri sedari tadi, ia benar-benar merasa puas. Ia bahkan rela merogoh kantong seberapapun jumlahnya untuk melancarkan rencananya. Walau ia harus sedikit berbohong kepada ibunya, namun ibunya sudah berjasa besar.

.

.

.

"Mama aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Sehun"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian salah paham, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"

"Kau benar-benar tega Luhan , kenapa kau menuduh Sehun yang tidak-tidak"

"Aku tidak berbohong"

"Sudahlah , mama tau kau sedang bermasalah dengan Sehun. Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini , kau yang telah memilih jalan seperti ini lebih baik kau perjuangkan. Tidak apa-apa , kami bisa menerima orientasi seksualmu yang seperti ini".

.

.

.

"Baik , aku mengalah kali ini. Tapi jangan harap aku bisa berbaik hati padamu setelah ini" Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun yang berdiri didepannya.

"…."

"Ah dan satu lagi , aku akan membalas perbuatanmu setelah ini , camkan itu baik-baik"Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Dan memilih menemui Irene yang tengah menangis karena mengetahui keadaannya. Tapi Irene bahkan menerima semua itu.

"_**Toh kalian sesama jenis , tak akan ada yang mengikat kalian suatu saat nanti karena kalian tidak akan menghasilkan anak. Aku tahu aku terdengar gila , aku benar-benar mencintaimu Luhan oppa"**_ Luhan bahkan masih mengingat jelas ucapan Irene yang membuatnya tersentak kaget, namun disisi lain. Luhan juga akan membalas dendamnya selama ini , entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak karna dengan perbuatan Sehun yang seperti ini , akan memudahkannya untuk membalaskan dendamnnya. Karna ada satu fakta yang membuatnya tak menyangka , bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya.

Kini keduanya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, mereka melewati malam ini dengan berbagai angan dipikiran mereka. Luhan yang mencoba menyusun rencana pembalasan dendamnya dan Sehun yang tak sabar menunggu hasil atas perbuatannya pada Luhan. Ia baru saja mencampur sejenis serbuk yang telah ia pesan jauh-jauh hari pada hidangan yang ditunjukkan khusus untuk Luhan ketika acara pernikah mereka tengah berlangsung . Dengan kemajuan teknologi saat ini, bahkan hanya dengan memberikan serbuk itu secara rutin , maka Luhan akan bisa memiliki rahim, walaupun tak sesempurna wanita.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf mungkin ide ini sangat terlihat tak masuk akal, mungkin karena banyak masalah dan kejenuhan yang melanda aku tak bisa berpikir jernih dan ujungnya malah chap ini terlihat absurb. Mohon dimaklumi. Ketahuilah aku benar-benar tidak berbakat untuk menulis. See You^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Author : MinGyuTae00

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

.

.

.

_**PREVV CHAP 4**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ini tubuhku!".**

"**Dan didalam tubuhmu ada anakku!".**

**Irene hanya bisa terdiam menatap pertengkaran sepasang suami-istri dihadapannya. Ia merasa seperti tidak dianggap. Kenapa juga Sehun muncul dimoment seperti ini. Ia berdecih. Pemandangan tersebut tak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Sehun. **

**Sehun mulai mendekati yeoja tengil tersebut , Luhan menatapnya tak percaya dan mencoba menghentikan Sehun namun sialnya ia terhalang tiang infuse tepat disampingnya. **

"**Kau pergi sendiri atau aku akan memanggil petugas untuk mengusirmu dari sini" Irene merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun seperti ini. Lebih baik ia segera menyelamatkan dirinya sekarang juga. Tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan dibibir Luhan dan berlari begitu saja.**

**Luhan menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang dibalas oleh tatapan datar dari Sehun.**

"**Kenapa kau selalu saja bertindak semena-mena padaku!" Luhan memukuli Sehun brutal dengan bantal ditangannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak mencoba menghindar apalagi menepis pukulan dari Luhan. Sakit dihatinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang diderita tubuhnya akibat pukulan dari Luhan. Ia berjalan semakin dekat menuju Luhan.**

**Dengan paksa ia menggenggam kedua lengan mungil Luhan setelah ia membuang bantal sialan itu sebelumnya. Sedetik kemudian ia meraup bibir mungil yang selama ini selalu memakinya, melumatnya dengan kasar dan sesekali menggigitnya , membuahkan pekikan nyaring dari Luhan. **

**Luhan memberontak sedemikian rupa namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Sehun yang kini tengah kalap dimakan kecemburuannya. Merasa usahanya sia-sia ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mulai lemas entah karena lelah atau karena efek ciuman ganas dari Sehun. Izinkan setelah ini Luhan memukul kepalanya. Entah apa yang kini merasukinya , ia malah mengalungkan lengan mungilnya ditengkuk Sehun dan menikmati ciuman dari Sehun.**

**Semakin lama pagutan mereka berdua semakin panas dan mesra karena kini Luhan juga ikut membalasnya. Lidah keduanya saling melilit satu sama lain. Posisi tubuh Sehun hampir menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Sesekali terdengar desahan halus yang mengalun dari bibir tipis Luhan. Luhan makin mendekap erat tengkuk jenjang Sehun begitu pula dengan Sehun yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya. **

**Jantung keduanya kian berdebar kencang , terus menerus memompa aliran darah didalam tubuh mereka. Kali ini Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Valid Love:.**

Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Dengan kasar ia mengusap bibir mungilnya yang terasa basah.

"Kau! Bajingan! Pergi kau!" Luhan meraih bantal yang berada dibawah punggungnya dan melemparkan begitu saja pada Sehun yang dengan sigap meraihnya. Dengan lembut Sehun meletakkan bantal tersebut diatas ranjang Luhan. Dengan tatapan tegas ia mendekati Luhan yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Bajingan ini adalah suamimu Luhan , suka maupun tidak suka aku tetap suamimu" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut , Sehun pun segera meninggalkan ruangan rawat inap Luhan dan mengabaikan Luhan yang mendengus tak percaya.

Brak

Sehun menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya pada pintu , menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Senyum kecil tersemat pada wajah tampannya.

"Manis. Seperti biasa"

Luhan benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan Sehun. Kemana Sehun yang sebelumnya pasrah begitu saja menerima semua perlakuan Luhan padanya? Kenapa Sehun berubah? Luhan mengacak-acak surainya gusar setelah itu ia memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

.

.

.

"Sial"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengumpat?"

"Kau!"

"Apa?"

Irene menggeram gemas pada pemuda jangkung didepannya ini. Ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan wajah angkuh yang tengah diperlihatkan Jin padanya.

"Cih , kau terlalu lambat!"Jin menatap remeh yeoja yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu keparat"

"Kufikir otak udangmu cukup pintar untuk menterjemahkan maksudku nona"

"Oh apa kau fikir dengan dengkul bengkokmu itu semua ini mudah?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Aku hanya mengatakan kau begitu lambat. Paham?" Jin menyesap kembali rokok yang berada dalam genggaman jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Dengan sengaja menghembuskan asap akibat salah satu bahan tembakau tersebut tepat dihadapan Irene yang kini terbatuk hebat karena asap rokok yang mengganggu pernafasannya.

"Kau urusi saja Luhan , Sehun menjadi urusanku" Jin mematikan rokok dalam genggamannya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Irene yang menatap punggungnya lekat.

" Kau fikir mudah?"Irene menatap tajam punggung Jin yang berlalu mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menabrakkan pintu mobil Sehun agar mengenai tubuh pemuda jangkung tersebut. Sayangnya saat ini ia tengah berada dalam kawasan mansioh Oh-Rumah Mertuanya-. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus bersandiwara.

"Oh kalian sudah tiba?" Luhan tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan ibu mertuanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kembali fokus untuk mengangkut barang-barang bawaan mereka. Sehun rasanya ingin berterima kasih kepada ibunya, berkatnya yang meminta-memerintahkan- Ia dan Luhan untuk menetap sementara disana dengan dalih untuk mengawasi Luhan dan untuk membantu menjaga cucunya yang tengah dikandung Luhan. Bukankah dengan itu , ia bisa dekat dengan istrinya tanpa pertengkaran?.

"Kajja kalian pasti lelah terlebih kau Luhan. Setelah ini beristirahatlah diruangan kalian sembari menunggu hidangan tersaji"Nyonya Oh membimbing menantunya menuju ruangan milik Sehun dahulu yang kini menjadi milik Luhan dan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun dengan setia mengekor dibelakang.

"Appa eoddiga?"

"Appamu masih memiliki beberapa urusan , tapi ia sudah berjanji akan tiba sebelum makan malam. Nah Sehun kau temani Luhan"Setelah member beberapa wejangan pada keduanya tak lupa memberikan kecupan pada kening masing-masing , Nyonya Oh pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Luhan kuharap kau bisa berfikir dewasa. Kau boleh membenciku tapi ingatlah saat ini kau tengah mengandung darah daging kita. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki hati terhadap darah dagingmu sendiri"Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah merenungkan perkataannya.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa sesak , apakah ia sejahat itu? Dengan penuh keraguan ia menyentuh perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat , setetes air mata mengalir menuruni permukaan kulit wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan makanlah ini!" Nyonya Oh dengan penuh perhatian menambahkan beberapa lauk diatas piring Luhan.

"Gomawo eommoni"

"Aigoo kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih anakku , walaupun kau menantuku tapi sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan arra!"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Sehun sesekali memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk menghabiskan hidangannya bahkan ia sempat membersihkan sisa makanan yang berada disekitar bibir Luhan. Tuan Oh tersenyum samar melihat keharmonisan keluarganya, oh dia jadi merindukan putra sulungnya.

"Bo…Yeobo" Tuan Oh tersentak kaget mendengar pekikan istrinya.

"Ne?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hingga tak merespon panggilanku?"

"Mianhae , melihat keharmonisan kalian aku jadi teringat Kyuhyun" Mendengar ungkapan sang suami , membuat wajah Nyonya Oh terlihat sendu. Ia memang sangat merindukan putra sulungnya. Melihat interaksi dan sikap protektif yang Sehun tunjukkan pada Luhan membuatnya mengenang saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih menetap dikediamannya.

"Eomma/Eommoni"Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan ketika menyadari bahwa baru saja mereka dengan kompak memanggil Nyonya Oh.

"Aigoo…aigoo lihatlah pengantin baru kita yeobo, mereka selain serasi juga sangat kompak bukan begitu?" Kali ini Tuan Oh mencoba memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Nyonya Oh tersenyum manis membenarkan. Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat , Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdeham pelan.

"Akh.."Seketika semua fokus teralih pada Luhan yang baru saja memekik. Sontak Sehun segera memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Gwenchana?"

"Perutku sedikit sakit"ujar Luhan lirih. Sehun mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita Luhan dengan cara mengelus perlahan namun penuh kelembutan perut buncit sang istri. Luhan terpaku seketika dan menatap Sehun yang sibuk mengelus perutnya tanpa kedip.

.

.

.

"Sehun" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan , tersentak kaget ketika Luhan baru saja memanggilnya dengan nada biasa tanpa nada angkuh dan sinis yang selalu ia keluarkan.

"Ada apa?"

"Untuk saat ini , aku setuju untuk bersikap baik kepada anak ini. Toh tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sebelum anak ini lahir."

"Jinjja?"Ingin rasanya Sehun memekik girang namun ditahannya dengan kuat dan tetap mempertahankan raut datarnya.

"Ya. Setelah bayi ini lahir , kita bercerai dan tidak lagi mencampuri urusan masing-masing"Sehun mengepalkan lengannya.

"Geurae"Setelah menetralisir emosinya , Sehun berujar sangat datar. Luhan yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi , memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Memejamkan matanya ketika perasaan nyaman mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya , dengan terpaksa membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya ketika merasakan suatu cairan membaluri kaki jenjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam dan terima saja. Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu dan bayi kita" Sehun dengan telaten mengolesi kedua kaki jenjang Luhan dengan minyak khusus yang baru saja diberikan oleh ibunya dan memijatnya pelan. Ibunya berpesan untuk selalu memperhatikan Luhan salah satunya dengan cara memijat bagian tubuh Luhan yang pasti terasa pegal karena harus membopong satu nyawa dalam tubuhnya.

Jika biasanya Luhan selalu memberontak kali ini ia membiarkannya saja. Matanya kian memberat dan ia terlelap begitu saja karena merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan Sehun. Setelah selesai memijat beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan dengan lembut , Sehun segera membenahi segala peralatan yang ia gunakan dan ia juga menyempatkan untuk menyapa calon bayinya dan mengecup berkali-kali perut Luhan yang agak membuncit.

Dipandanginya wajah ayu sang istri , Sehun dengan perlahan mengecup lembut bibir kenyal Luhan , mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya. Setelah itu , ia pun membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya menghadap Luhan , memeluk tubuh istrinya dalam kukungan hangat nan possesivenya tak lupa untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka guna menghalau udara dingin yang mencoba menembus kulit mereka. Persetan dengan reaksi Luhan esok nanti.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

**Aloha ... **

**Yang kangen sama ff ini mana? Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Kalau ada kesalahan penulisan maupun beberapa kata-kata yang hilang mohon maaf , aku udah berusaha edit dengan baik tapi entah kenapa waktu dipost jadi berubah. Terima kasih buat readers setia yang selalu mantengin ff ini. Oiya, kan aku udah bilang " ngak semuanya flashback tentang masa lalu Hunhan aku posting" jadi bukan maksudnya buat mengingkari , tapi emang begitu alurnya, toh banyak kejadian masa lalu dan rahasia yang belum aku ungkap. Saran dan kritik dari kalian sangat aku terima dan hargai. Bukankah dengan itu , berarti kalian benar - benar mengamati tulisanku?. **

**Maaf jika cara penulisanku membuat kalian merasa tidak enak , aku akui aku hanyalah penulis amatiran. Tapi demi kalian dan kecintaanku pada HUNHAN aku akan mempersembahkan yang terbaik. Ditunggu ya review dari kalian. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. See You^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi...

Maaf nih , bukannya ngelanjutin ff yang lain malah buat ff baru^^.

Oiya , bentar lagi kan natal nih..

**Ada event spesial nih**..

**1 ) Boleh request ff dengan genre Yaoi / Brothership. Cast? Bebas! But , ini khusus oneshoot atau drabble ya.**

**2 ) Open member nih buat HunHan Shippers yang mau gabung di Grup HunHan World's. Grup apa sih? bisa pm/email/kirim pesan langsung lewat akun medsos aku.**

**3 ) Yang suka nulis , khususnya FF YAOI HunHan , gabuk yuk dalam event " December HunHan Area's " yang mau ikutan ditinggal isiin aja kalimat itu di summary kalian. Hadiahnya? emang sih ngak wah! tapi bisa nambah pengalaman dan bisa melestarikan ff HunHan. Yang ngak bisa publish? tenang aja bisa dibantu kok.**

**Yang mau ikut atau sekedar tanya-tanya aja boleh kok. **

**Invite : 57212EBD **

**FB : MinGyuTae Rhyu**

**Line ? pm aja ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

Author : MinGyuTae00

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

.

.

.

_**PREVV CHAP 4**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan , tersentak kaget ketika Luhan baru saja memanggilnya denganada biasa tanpa nada angkuh dan sinis yang selalu ia keluarkan.

"Ada apa?"

"Untuk saat ini , aku setuju untuk bersikap baik kepada anak ini. Toh tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sebelum anak ini lahir."

"Jinjja?"Ingin rasanya Sehun memekik girang namun ditahannya dengan kuat dan tetap mempertahankan raut datarnya.

"Ya. Setelah bayi ini lahir , kita bercerai dan tidak lagi mencampuri urusan masing-masing"Sehun mengepalkan lengannya.

"Geurae"Setelah menetralisir emosinya , Sehun berujar sangat datar. Luhan yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi , memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Memejamkan matanya ketika perasaan nyaman mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya , dengan terpaksa membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya ketika merasakan suatu cairan membaluri kaki jenjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam dan terima saja. Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu dan bayi kita" Sehun dengan telaten mengolesi kedua kaki jenjang Luhan dengan minyak khusus yang baru saja diberikan oleh ibunya dan memijatnya pelan. Ibunya berpesan untuk selalu memperhatikan Luhan salah satunya dengan cara memijat bagian tubuh Luhan yang pasti terasa pegal karena harus membopong satu nyawa dalam tubuhnya.

Jika biasanya Luhan selalu memberontak kali ini ia membiarkannya saja. Matanya kian memberat dan ia terlelap begitu saja karena merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan Sehun. Setelah selesai memijat beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan dengan lembut , Sehun segera membenahi segala peralatan yang ia gunakan dan ia juga menyempatkan untuk menyapa calon bayinya dan mengecup berkali-kali perut Luhan yang agak membuncit.

Dipandanginya wajah ayu sang istri , Sehun dengan perlahan mengecup lembut bibir kenyal Luhan , mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya. Setelah itu , ia pun membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya menghadap Luhan , memeluk tubuh istrinya dalam kukungan hangat nan possesivenya tak lupa untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka guna menghalau udara dingin yang mencoba menembus kulit mereka. Persetan dengan reaksi Luhan esok nanti.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang paras tampan Sehun dalam diam. Perasaannya saat ini tak menentu , disatu sisi rasa itu masih ada walau setitik namun dendamnya tak bisa surut begitu saja. Luhan yang sekarang masihlah mempunyai hati nurani , beberapa hari ini ia selalu berfikir keras. Apakah ia harus mengalah atau berjuang?. Sekejap bayangan mimpinya semalam terlintas.

_**Flashback**_

**Ia memimpikan seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang menggandeng tangganya erat , entah kenapa Luhan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hatinya. Namun dalam sekejap pula bayangan mengerikan itu terjadi , tiba-tiba saja anak tersebut melepas genggaman tangan mereka , ia memandang wajah Luhan dengan rautnya yang datar namun sedetik kemudian senyuman manis tercetak diparas rupawannya hanya saja matanya terlihat kosong. Luhan tersentak kaget dikala melihat wajah anak tersebut , wajah itu sangat mirip dengannya dan Sehun. **

"**Eomma"**

"…**.." Luhan bisa merasakan lidahnya menjadi kelu dan tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Ingin rasanya Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok itu yang kini membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.**

"**Ani! Khajima!"**

_**Flashback Off**_

"Luhan" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang kini menatapnya cemas.

**Basah**

Ia baru menyadari bahwa pipinya terasa basah. Tapi kenapa?

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi chubby Luhan dalam telapak tangannya. Luhan menurunkan tangan Sehun perlahan.

"Ani"

**Grep**

Sehun melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pundak Luhan , mencoba mencegahnya pergi. Luhan? Ia hanya berdiam diri.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu , jika ini salahku kau boleh memukulku , mencakar , apapun itu. Tapi kumohon jangan mendiamkanku. Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu"

"Memaafkan? Kau fikir semudah itu? Baiklah mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu tapi rasa kecewa dihatiku tak akan hilang begitu saja"Sehun terpaku , benarkah sosok yang baru saja berbicara padanya adalah Luhan.

"Lu.." Luhan melepaskan lingkaran lengan kokoh Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Dengar , karna kau yang memulai berarti kau harus mengakhirinya sendiri. Aku mungkin tidak bisa memaafkanmu dan melupakan semuanya begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aku setuju , untuk saat ini kita fokus merawat anak ini. Ini bukan aksi pembalasan dendamku yang pertama tapi ini memang kewajibanmu"

"Baiklah, gomawo Lu" Pupus sudah harapan Sehun , namun bukankah ini awal yang bagus.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah"

"Ne eomma"

"Makanlah yang banyak lalu setelah itu minum susumu arra" Nyonya Oh menatap menantunya lekat tak lupa diiringi senyuman manisnya.

"Ne eomm…huwek" Luhan dengan segera menutup mulutnya dan segera menuju dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari sana disusul oleh Nyonya Oh yang berlari terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Luhan-ah" Nyonya Oh dengan sigap memijat-mijat tengkuk Luhan lembut.

"Eomma"Luhan berujar lirih.

"Ya sayang?"

"Bantu aku untuk duduk eomma , badanku lemas sekali"

"Oh baiklah , ayo eomma bantu" Dengan hati-hati Nyonya Oh memapah Luhan menuju ruang keluarga , beruntung dalam perjalanan ia menjumpai Sehun. Terlihat Sehun terburu-buru menghampiri mereka.

"Luhan , ada apa ini eomma?"Sehun dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Luhan ala bridal style menuju ruang keluarga dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan lembut diatas sofa mewah nan berkelas milik keluarga Oh.

"Luhan tidak apa-apa , ini biasa terjadi saat awal kehamilan. Kandungan Luhan sudah berusia 3 bulan , Luhan tidak akan lama lagi akan melewati fase ini" Nyonya Oh menjelaskan dengan pelan berharap anaknya tidak terlalu khawatir lagi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dengan lembut Sehun mengelus kening Luhan , mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Luhan yang tengah berbaring sembari mengatur nafasnya. Sekilas Luhan melirik Sehun penuh keraguan. Sehun yang menyadarinya tersenyum lembut.

"Katakan saja Lu"

"ice cream"

"Ne?"Luhan menahan rasa kesalnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"Aku tidak uri baby ingin ice cream dengan rasa semangka Sehun-ah"

"Kau mengidam?"Sehun mengulum senyumnya. Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, beruntung Nyonya Oh sedang menemani mereka , setidaknya ada alasan untuk Luhan menghindar bukan?.

"Eomma , aku ingin the buatan eomma seperti kemarin bisakah?"

"Tentu saja , Sehun cepatlah pergi"

"Arraseo" Sehun tentu saja tanpa diperintah pasti akan dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan Luhan dan calon anak mereka. Dengan suasana hati yang cerah Sehun mengendarai mobil mewahnya membelah perjalanan.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang Luhan jenaka , tak menyangka bahwa Luhan bisa menghabiskan 3 cup ice cream ukuran sedang. Merasa dipandangi Luhan pun menoleh pada Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Tidak , apa kau menginginkan sesuatu lagi?"

"Saat ini kurasa tidak" Luhan menghabiskan beberapa suapan ice creamnya kembali setelah itu menyerahkan ketiga cup itu pada Sehun yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Baiklah , jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku , aku ada diluar menemani eomma. Ah..sebentar" Sehun mengusap sekitar bibir Luhan dengan lembut yang dipenuhi oleh lelehan ice cream. Sejenak kedua pandangan mereka bertemu jika saja Luhan tidak terburu-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah dirasanya cukup , Sehun menghisap jari tangannya yang ia gunakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Manis"

"…." Luhan terpaku sejenak.

"Pergilah"Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan pelan dan tersenyum gemas.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku pergi" Luhan menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya , memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan kesal Luhan meraih ponselnya dan termangu ketika melihat id yang ditampilkan pada layar ponselnya.

"Irene,bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya"Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menonaktifkan ponselnya begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku Irene-ya"

.

.

.

"Sial kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku"Irene melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja diatas ranjangnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga tak beraturan.

"Nampaknya Luhan telah diperdaya Sehun" Irene melemparkan tatapan ganasnya kepada Jin yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu ruangannya tak lupa dengan senyum pongahnya yang terpampang jelas.

"Tidak mungkin Luhan bisa takhluk begitu saja keparat"

"Wow , tenanglah. Itu hanya pendapatku. Apa kau sedang datang bulan? Jika iya jangan jadikan aku sasaranmu jalang" Dengan tenang Jin menyulutkan api pada rokok yang berada ditangannya dan menghembuskan asapnya begitu saja. Walaupun begitu matanya tetap mengawasi tingkah Irene yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jalang kau bilang! Berkacalah pada mulut busukmu itu"

"Cih, bersiaplah kita akan memulai serangan pertama"

"Sekarang?"Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Jin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Irene ajukan.

.

.

Nampak keluarga Oh yang sedang melangsungkan kegiatan makan malam mereka dengan tenang , tentu saja tanpa kehadiran sang kepala keluarga. Tuan Oh memang memutuskan tidak bergabung saat makan malam tiba karena terjadi beberapa kendala diperusahaannya.

"Eomma makanlah" Sehun berujar pelan kepada ibunya. Nyonya Oh tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam lengan putranya dengan lembut.

"Eomma sudah kenyang sayang , lebih baik kalian beristirahat kasihan Luhan"

"Aniya , seharusnya eomma yang beristirahat. Aku yakin aboji pasti bisa menyelesaikannya"kali Luhan mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Oh yang memang sejak tadi terlihat tidak fokus. Luhan memang dipinta oleh orangtua Sehun untuk menggangap mereka orangtuanya sendiri dan bukan mertua.

"Gomawo Luhan-ah. Baiklah eomma pergi dulu, Sehun-ah jika ada apa-apa segera informasikan pada eomma arraseo"

"Eomma tenang saja"Setelah memastikan Nyonya Oh benar-benar pergi menuju ruangannya ditemani oleh seorang butler yang setia menemaninya , Luhan segera mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah , tiba-tiba saja proyek konstruksi yang appa kerjaan mengalami kendala ditengah jalan. Saat ini appa dan beberapa penjabat kantor menuju Jeju untuk menanganinya. Bisa saja appa mengutus Sekretaris Lee namun Sekretaris Lee sedang menangani proyek di Busan bersama wakil direktur. Appa memang tidak mudah mempercayai seseorang"

"Aneh"lirih Luhan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ani"Luhan meneguk susunya dengan pelan sebelum meletakkannya begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju ruangannya. Dalam diam Sehun menatap Luhan yang kala itu menaiki undakan demi undakan tangga sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar. Sehun segera membuka pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sial!"

**Dilain tempat**

Seringai angkuh tersemat pada paras rupawan Jin yang sedang mengamati peristiwa didepan matanya saat ini, membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan sebelum kembali memakai kaca matanya dan menjalankan kemudi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Baru beberapa menit setelah Jin meninggalkan tempat itu , terlihat seorang wanita berjalan terburu-buru menaiki taksi yang sudah dipesannya sedari tadi

.

.

.

**Brak**

Hampir seluruh orang yang berada didalam sana tejengit kaget setelah melihat aksi Tuan Oh yang tiba-tiba saja melempar berkas-berkas dengan keras kearah meja yang baru saja dibacanya. Sang sekretaris yang selalu setia mendampinginya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kalian bisa pergi"ujarnya dingin setelah ia berhasil meredakan emosinya dan mulai berfikir jernih. Para manager diberbagai bidang pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya memberikan hormat.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan tuan" Ujar Sekretaris Lee pelan. Tuan Oh menatapnya datar sebelum sebuah seringai tersemat diparas rupawannya walaupun ia telah berusia lanjut.

"Hubungi Jae Kyung dan sisanya kau yang mengurus"

" Baik tuan"Baru saja Sekretaris Lee akan meninggalkan ruangan namun langkahnya terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik menghadap sang atasan.

"Jangan sampai berita ini tersebar ke media"

"Baik tuan"

Tuan Oh mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan santai. Matanya menatap sangar beberapa foto yang berada diatas mejanya. Seringaian pun kembali tersemat diparasnya.

"Jangan kira kalian bisa bermain-main denganku, baiklah untuk saat ini aku tidak akan menghentikanmu tapi akan ku buat agar kau sendiri yang menghentikan aksimu bocah sialan"

**Dret**

**Dret**

Tuan Oh mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Menatap sekilas layar ponselnya yang bercahaya. Dengan pelan diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobo"

"…."

"Gwenchana , hanya sedikit gangguan"

"…."

"Oh geurae? Baguslah. Biarkan saja mereka beristirahat"

"…."

"Kau tenang saja , aku akan kembali tak lama lagi. Apa kau sebegitunya merindukanku?"

"…."

"Baiklah-baiklah , maafkan suamimu yang sudah tua ini"

"…."

"Hm..nado"

.

.

.

"Luhan"

"Lu"

"Oh Luhan"

Dengan enggan Luhan membuka kelopak matanya , hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kehadiran Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya tengah menatapnya datar namun terdapat makna tersirat dalam pandangannya.

"Sudah sadar?"

"Belum" Sehun mengulum senyumnya melihat raut Luhan yang memandangnya jengkel.

"Bangun dan bersihkan dirimu , Ibu menunggu dibawah"

"Aku tidak selera makan"

"Suka atau tidak kau harus menyantap sarapanmu , aku tak ingin anakku kelak menjadi penyakitan"

"Dia juga.."Luhan memekik kesal.

"Dia juga apa?"Sehun berusaha memancing.

"Sudahlah , katakan pada ibumu aku akan segera menyusul"

"Baiklah"

Baru saja Luhan menginjakkan kaki munggilnya menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin namun suara Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Jangan kau tampilkan raut wajahmu yang seperti itu"

"Cerewet , pergi sana"

.

.

.

" Oh akhirnya kau datang juga sayang , baru saja ibu ingin meminta Sehun untuk mengecekmu diatas" Suara lembut Nyonya Oh mengalun merdu menyambut kedatangan Luhan , orang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Mianhae eomma , aku sudah membuatmu khawatir"

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan sayang, cha kemarilah" dengan pelan Luhan berjalan menuju kursi yang tersedia dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disamping Sehun yang tengah asik membaca Koran.

"Sehun"

"Ne eomma"

"Letakkan koranmu dan mari kita sarapan"titah Nyonya Oh tegas.

"Arraseo mian"Sehun tersenyum kecil menatap Ibunya yang tengah memasang raut cemberutnya.

"Ah mengingat usia kandunganmu yang sudah menginjak 3 bulan lebih , bagaimana jika kau ikut program khusus kehamilan yang diselenggarakan teman eomma. Memang usia kandunganmu masih muda tapi eomma hanya ingin kau dan cucu eomma akan baik-baik saja kelak. Eomma rasa dengan instruksi dan pelatihan yang ia berikan kau akan lebih siap menghadapi kehamilan pertamamu dan pada saat proses persalinannya"

"Uhuk..uhuk"Nyonya Oh memandang khawatir pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak , baru saja ia akan pergi menuju menantunya jika saja Sehun tidak terlebih dahulu sigap memberikan Luhan segelas air miliknya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Gwenchana sayang?" Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir. Luhan pun mencoba terseyum kearahnya setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil meredakan batuknya.

"Gwenchana Sehun"

"Aigoo melihat kalian seperti ini membuatku mengingat kenanganku dengan ayah kalian saat mengandung Kyuhyun. Jadi bagaimana Luhan ?"

"Baiklah eomma , aku bersedia"

"Bagus kalau begitu , kau tenang saja eomma dan Sehun akan menemanimu"

"Ne eomma"

"Aku juga harus ikut eomma?" Sehun menyerukan protesnya.

"Tentu saja , kau ini kan suaminya. Seharusnya kau harus selalu berada dan menemani Luhan. Jangan seperti ayahmu"Nyonya Oh memandang galak putranya itu.

TBC

* * *

**Aloha!**

**Miss me? muehehe. Maaf nih baru bisa update :( . **

**Laptop baru bener setelah sebelumnya sebulan teronggok begitu saja ditambah dengan kesibukan-kesibukkan lainnya yang bikin mumet. **

**Maaf ya kalau chapter ini pendek , jujur Min baru ada gairah buat nulis , maaf juga kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya. Mohon bantuannya ...**

**Salam,**

**Mingyutae**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author : MinGyuTae00**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

.

.

.

**VALID LOVE**

.

.

.

Irene memandang ponselnya dalam diam , biasanya saat ini ia pasti berkirim pesan dengan Luhan. Namun sepertinya Luhan tengah sibuk mendalami peran sebagai seorang istri dan calon ibu untuk anak yang berada dalam kandungannya jika bisa disebut begitu. Atau bahkan ia sendiriah yang terbawa suasana dan melalaikan misinya yang sebenarnya. Apapun itu , didalam hatinya yang paling terdalam Irene sangat membenci Sehun , karna ulah keluarga Oh, ia dan keluarganya harus hidup seperti ini dan juga karna dirinya telah merebut Luhan-nya. Iya Irene akui ia memiliki perasaan kepada Luhan.

Sebagai seorang wanita , wajar jika ia seperti ini. Wanita sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Ia bertekad , setelah misinya selesai ia akan merebut Luhan kembali , persetan dengan fakta bahwa Luhan akan menjadi seorang ibu bagi anak didalam kandungannya , toh jika Luhan ingin memiliki seorang anak , ia bisa memberikannya. Ia wanita.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kegundahannya , Irene segera menghubungi Jin. Terdengar nada sambung hingga beberapa detik kemudian panggilannya terangkat.

"…."

"Mengenai rencanamu itu , ayo kita lakukan lebih cepat"ujarnya mantap penuh keyakinan.

"….."

"Baiklah"

"…"

Panggilanpun terputus , sebuah seringaian perlahan tersemat diparas cantiknya.

"Tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi Luhan, akan ku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya"

.

.

.

_**2 Bulan Kemudian**_

Luhan menatap pemandangan disampingnya melalui jendela mobil , sedangkan Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang malang melintang dihadapannya walaupun sesekali ia akan melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. Kini usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki usia ke 5 bulan. Walau sikap Luhan tak banyak berubah namun dalam sudut hatinya , ia cukup bahagia. Ditambah hari ini , mereka akan menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungan Luhan sekaligus untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin buah hati mereka. Bolehkan ia menyebutnya buah hati mereka?

"Fokuslah menyetir jangan memandangiku terus" ujar Luhan datar. Walau sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri , namun ia kerap menangkap beberapa kali pemandangan Sehun yang tengah meliriknya melalui jendela dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sakit? Mengapa kau diam saja?"balas Sehun tanpa menghiraukan teguran Luhan.

"Tidak"

"Jangan berbohong , kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya"

"Memang aku yang biasanya seperti apa?"Sehun terdiam , benar , bukankah Luhan selalu seperti ini jika bersamanya kecuali jika mereka bersama keluarga mereka. Mereka akan bertingkah layaknya pasangan yang bahagia. Tak ingin menyulut emosi Luhan , ia pun kembali fokus melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Dengan semangat Sehun menemani Luhan yang tengah melakukan pemeriksaan USG , sungguh ia sudah tidak sabar melihat dan mendegar perkembangan buah hatinya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu , anaknya terlihat seperti biji kacang namun kini ia bisa melihat perkembangan serta jenis kelamin buah hatinya walaupun tak secara jelas.

Luhan berbaring pasrah ketika perutnya diolesi sebuah gel dan uisa meletakkan **Fetal Doppler** diatas perutnya yang membuncit. Mereka bisa melihat dan mendengar detak jantung anak mereka. Sungguh Sehun bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan benar , inikah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah?. Luhan , ia mengalihkan pandangannya , setetes air mata menuruni pipinya yang chubby.

"Luhan-ah gomawo" ujar Sehun lirih. Namun sedetik kemudian , ia merasakan hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping ketika penglihatannya menangkap setetes cairan bening menuruni pipi chubby Luhan.

"Apakah ia tidak bahagia dan masih membenci buah hati kami" inner Sehun.

"Uisa apa jenis kelaminnya?"ujar Luhan setelah ia berhasil menenangkan perasaanya.

"Jenis kelaminnya…."

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?"ujar Nyonya Oh ketika melihat anak dan menantunya memasuki ruangan. Walau Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki , namun melihat raut bahagia Sehun ketika bersama Luhan. Membuatnya dengan mantap menerima Luhan sebagai menantunya , bahkan sebentar lagi ia akan menimang seorang cucu. Bahkan kini didalam sudut hatinya , ia sangat menyayangi Luhan sebagaimana ia menyayangi Sehun dan Kyuhyun.

Luhan tersenyum manis , Sehun terkekeh pelan sembari melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Luhan.

"Luhan dan bayi kami baik-baik saja eomma"ujar Sehun.

"Syukurlah"ujar Nyonya Oh lega. Ia dan besannya memang sepakat untuk membiarkan Luhan dan Sehun menetap sementara dikediaman Oh karena mereka ingin memastikan Luhan beserta cucu mereka nanti akan baik-baik saja, mengingat keluarga Luhan sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya , mereka takut tidak bisa mengontrol dan membantu Luhan. Well mengingat bayi yang dikandung Luhan adalah cucu pertama keluarga Oh . Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang memutuskan untuk menunda momongan karena kesibukkan keduanya , ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengejar S3nya di Amerika kelak.

"Mengenai jenis kelaminnya…"belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Oh menimpali.

"Tak perlu , biarkan itu menjadi kejutan untuk kita semua. Tak adil rasanya jika aku yang pertama mengetahuinya selain kalian berdua tentu saja. Yang penting Luhan dan cucuku baik-baik saja. Dan untuk kau Luhan , jika kau menginginkan sesuatu jangan sungkan-sungkan dan jaga kandunganmu baik-baik arraseo" ujar Nyonya Oh penuh pengertian.

"Ne/ne"

"Cha, pasti kau lelah. Sehun temanilah Luhan beristirahat dikamar kalian , jika makan malam sudah siap. Eomma akan memanggil kalian, ah dan jangan lupa kau harus menghabiskan susumu Luhan. Eomma sudah menyiapkannya dikamar"

"Gomawo eomma" Luhan memeluk sekilas mertuanya itu.

.

.

.

"Lu" Luhan yang sibuk mengolesi krim pada perutnya agar kelak stretch mark diperutnya tak terlalu kentara kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang kini mendudukkan dirinya tepat disampingnya.

"Apa?"Luhan menatap Sehun datar.

"Biarkan aku yang mengolesinya"

"Tak perlu"

"Aku ingin menyentuh anakku" ujar Sehun cepat. Sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit , Sehun merasa canggung kepada Luhan bahkan ia yang selalu mengobrol dengan bayinya dengan Luhan yang selalu memberinya tatapan datar menjadi tak yakin melakukan kebiasaannya itu.

"Kukira kau melupakannya"

"Tidak mungkin , itu karena.."Sehun memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena apa?"ujar Luhan.

"Ani , jadi bisakah aku yang mengolesi krim itu sekaligus menyapa anak kit..anakku"entahlah Luhan merasa sedikit sedih mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Geurae" Luhan menyodorkan krim yang berada digenggamannya kepada Sehun. Dengan telaten Sehun mengoleskan krim tersebut secara merata pada perut Luhan yang membuncit. Seakan-akan ia tengah mengelus anaknya sendiri.

Luhan menatap pemandangan didepannya dalam diam. Entahlah sejak pemeriksaannya seminggu yang lalu , ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh jika itu menyangkut anak yang dikandungnya , atau bolehkah ia menyebutnya anak itu sebagai anaknya.

Ia sadar kebenciannya pada Sehun tak seharusnya ia limpahkan juga kepada cabang bayi yang dikandungnya. Bagaimanapun cabang bayi tersebut adalah darah dagingnya , bahkan ia yang mengandungnya. Ia tak sanggup jika ia yang berada dalam posisi seperti cabang bayinya itu. Tak diinginkan oleh ibunya sendiri, sangat menyakitkan.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertegun ketika melihat cairan bening tersebut menuruni pipi chubby pujaan hatinya. Hatinya seperti tercubit. Sebegitu susahnya kah Luhan menerima bayi mereka, begitulah kira-kira yang berada dalam benak Sehun. Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap pipi chubby Luhan mencoba untuk menghilangkan cairan bening tersebut.

Kini Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanya , ia terisak lirih hingga membuat Sehun terkejut dan hendak memeluk Luhan mencoba menenangkannya namun tak jadi ia lakukan karena takut Luhan akan menolak dan semakin histeris.

"Maafkan…hiks…maafkan ibumu ini…hiks maafkan kelakuanku yang …hiks bahkan membencimu"Sehun tertegun mendengar racauan Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang tengah terisak lirih sembari memeluk perutnya.

"Luhan"lirih Sehun. Tak kuat dengan pemandangan menyedihkan dihadapannya , Sehun memeluk Luhan erat tak perduli jika Luhan menolak atau bahkan menendangnya, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Namun tanpa diduga , Luhan membalas pelukkannya dan menyerukkan kepala munggilnya diantara tulang selangka Sehun dan menangis lirih. Entahlah , apakah ia boleh berharap?.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang terlelap dalam pelukkanya. Setelah membiarkan Luhan menangis , ia bisa merasakan seluruh beban berat badan Luhan menumpu sepenuhnya padanya, ia menemukan Luhan yang jatuh tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Dengan hati-hati Sehun pun membaringkan Luhan dengan nyaman kemudian ia menyusul berbaring tepat disamping Luhan.

Dielusnya pelan surai dan pipi Luhan yang semakin chubby , diusapnya lembut pipi chubby tersebut. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan , semakin lama jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis hingga kedua bibir kenyal tersebut menyatu. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba meresapi rasa bibir Luhan yang dikecupnya. Karna terbawa suasana kini Sehun menjilat dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah Luhan mencoba mengecap kembali rasa bibir Luhan. Tanpa diduga Luhan terbangun dan membalas pagutan lembut Sehun. Bahkan semakin lama pagutan tersebut semakin menuntut seakan-akan keduanya tengah berlomba-lomba mencurahkan perasaan masing-masing dibenaknya.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Tak tau setan apa yang merasuki keduanya , kini mereka tengah melakukan kembali kegiatan sacral suami istri dan kali ini tanpa paksaan. Hanya mengikuti naluri yang menuntun keduanya demi meraih puncak. Desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

_**4 Bulan Kemudian**_

Setelah malam panas tersebut berlalu , keduanya menjadi sedikit akrab dan canggung sekaligua. Tak ada lagi pertengkaran diantara keduanya bahkan Luhan dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatiannya pada calon bayi mereka. Walaupun begitu Sehun merasa senang , Luhan sudah menerima kehadiran buah hati mereka dan kini gilirannya yang harus berjuang mendapatkan hati Luhan.

Sehun tengah menyuapi Luhan dengan buah ditanganya , sedangkan Luhan tanpa malu kini menselojorkan dan meletakkan kakinya diatas pangkuan Sehun sembari membaca beberapa katalog mengenai kebutuhan-kebutuhan bayi. Sebenarnya semua kebutuhan bayi mereka sudah disiapkan dengan matang oleh keluarga mereka. Mereka sengaja memilih warna-warna netral entah cucu pertama mereka perempuan ataupun laki-laki mereka akan dengan senang hati menyambut kelahirannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian , Luhan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada perutnya. Dengan spontan ia mencengkram lengan Sehun yang baru akan menyuapinya buah lagi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun panik , hingga kedatangan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya segera tersadar. Dengan sigap Sehun menggendong Luhan secara bridal style diikuti oleh Ibunya yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan beberapa maid yang membawa perlengkapan persalinan Luhan yang telah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Tuan Oh membantu Sehun memindahkan tubuh Luhan ke jok mobil bagian belakang. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sembari lengannya memegangi Luhan yang dibantu oleh ayahnya, kemudian tak beberapa lama kemudian Nyonya Oh pun masuk dan membantu Sehun. Tuan oh dengan sigap mengambil alih kemudi, jika menunggu supir saat ini pasti akan lama.

"Akh…sakit…shhhh.."erang Luhan kesakitan. Sehun mengelap keringat Luhan yang bercucuran sembari menggengam lengan Luhan erat. Nyonya Oh yang lebih berpengalaman , membimbing Luhan agar mengatur pernafasannya. Tuan Oh semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Beruntung saat ini kondisi jalan sedang lenggang.

Beberapa menit kemudian , mereka pun tiba dirumah sakit. Terlihat beberapa dokter dan suster berlari mendekati mereka sembari membawa ranjang dorong. Ya , sebelumnya Nyonya Oh yang sigap telah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit. Tubuh Luhan pun diambil alih. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang operasi. Ketiganya dihadang oleh suster yang melarang masuk dan memerintah mereka untuk menunggu diluar. Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat Kyuhyun dan seorang uisa berlari mendekat dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kalian tenanglah aku dan rekan dokter yang lain akan berjuang keras"ujar Kyuhyun cepat sebelum memasuki ruangan. Terlihat seorang suster keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Saudara Sehun"

"Ya itu aku" ujar Sehun cepat.

"Silahkan ikuti saya , tuan Luhan meminta anda untuk menemaninya"tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengikuti suster tersebut kesebuah ruangan untuk berganti pakaian kemudian berlalu memasuki ruang operasi. Dilihatnya Luhan tengah mengerang kesakitan. Sehun berlari kemudian menggengam lengan Luhan erat.

"Aku disini…aku disini Lu"Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan didepannya haru namun sedetik kemudian ia pun kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya bersama beberapa dokter ahli di ruangan ini. Ia bertugas mengontrol dan membantu.

"Sehun..akh…sakit"Luhan terisak.

"Berjuanglah Luhan"Ujar Sehun lirih sembari mengusap surai sewarna madu milik Luhan dan mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan menutup kedua matanya tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat bius yang disuntikkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain terlihat sepasang perempuan cantik dan lelaki tampan berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berada dibandara Incheon. Pesona keduanya menjadikan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bak model yang berjalan diatas catwalk.

"Well setelah ini , kehidupan bahagia dan tentram mereka akan berakhir"

"Kau benar, aku sudah tidak sabar melakukannya"

.

.

.

Detik , menit dan jam pun berlalu. Walau kakinya pegal sekalipun Sehun tak perduli. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang sekaligus khawatir. Bagaimana tidak , buah hati mereka akan lahir hari ini. Sehun tidak akan melewatkan satu detik pun untuk menyaksikan sang buah hati keluar dari perut Luhan dan menangis. Namun didalam hatinya , ia juga merasa khawatir terutama pada Luhan. Ia berharap keduanya baik-baik saja dan segera pulih. Ia berjanji , dengan seluruh genap jiwa dan raganya. Ia akan selalu berada disamping kedua malaikatnya dan tak akan membiarkan seseorang bahkan nyamuk sekalipun menyakiti mereka. Berlebihan? Sehun tak perduli.

Sudah dua jam ia berdiri sembari mengelus bahkan mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Luhan. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus berterima kasih pada istrinya itu. Bersalah karena dirinya Luhan harus tergolek lemah seperti ini demi kelahiran buah hati mereka, berterima kasih karena tanpa Luhan ia tidak akan bisa melihat buah hatinya saat ini.

"Oeek….oeekk" Sehun merasakan tubuhnya bagai jelly ketika mendengar tangisan tersebut. Apakah..apakah itu anaknya? Buah hati mereka?

"Selamat tuan , putra anda sehat" ujar seorang suster sembari menggendong anaknya itu dan tak lama kemudian ia pun berpamit untuk membersihkan putranya itu. Ya , buah hati mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki, bahkan hingga saat ini kedua belah keluarga tidak ada yang mengetahui karena ingin jika jenis kelamin buah hati mereka menjadi kejutan saja.

"Sehun-ah chukae" Kyuhyun tersenyum haru, ia ingin sekali memeluk adik semata wayangnya, namun melihat penampilannya saat ini , ia pun mengurungkanya.

"Hyung-ah aku sudah resmi menjadi ayah" Sehun berujar bingung namun tak menyurutkan binar bahagia pada paras rupawannya.

"Ne"

"Tuan Sehun , kami akan membawa saudara Luhan menuju ruang rawat inap sekarang juga" ujar seorang suster yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"A-arraseo"

"Kajja Sehun-ah , ganti pakaianmu setelah itu kau bisa melihat buah hati kalian"ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang suster sedang berjalan mendekati rekannya yang sedang memandikan putra kebanggaan Sehun yang baru saja lahir tersebut.

"Suster Kim"

"Ne?"

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu diloby "

"Oh benarkah baiklah , tolong katakan aku akan segera kesana setelah menyerahkan bayi ini kepada orang tuanya"

"Biar aku saja"

"Tapi.."

"Percayalah padaku"

"Arraseo" ia pun menyerahkan bayi yang berada digendonggannya kepada suster yang berada dihadapannya itu , entahlah ada sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman didalam hatinya. Baru saja ia akan memanggil suster tersebut namun suster tersebut sudah menghilang dibalik belokkan.

"Aneh sepertinya aku merasa asing dengannya, apa dia suster baru? Ah tapi apa dia tau keluarga bayi tersebut?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini buruk bahkan mungkin mengecewakan kalian :(**

**But terima kasih atas review , followers , fav yang makin bertambah. Terima kasih sudah setia sama ff ini. FF ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian readersku tercinta. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. **

**Salam, **

**Mingyutae00**


	13. Chapter 13

By : MinGyuTae00

**Pair : HunHan**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo!Maaf jika ide cerita kampungan.**

**Length :Chaptered**

**Genre : Boy x Boy , Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

.

.

.

VALID LOVE

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang suster sedang berjalan mendekati rekannya yang sedang memandikan putra kebanggaan Sehun yang baru saja lahir tersebut.

"Suster Kim"

"Ne?"

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu diloby "

"Oh benarkah baiklah , tolong katakan aku akan segera kesana setelah menyerahkan bayi ini kepada orang tuanya"

"Biar aku saja"

"Tapi.."

"Percayalah padaku"

"Arraseo" ia pun menyerahkan bayi yang berada digendonggannya kepada suster yang berada dihadapannya itu , entahlah ada sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman didalam hatinya. Baru saja ia akan memanggil suster tersebut namun suster tersebut sudah menghilang dibalik belokkan.

"Aneh sepertinya aku merasa asing dengannya, apa dia suster baru? Ah tapi apa dia tau keluarga bayi tersebut?"

"Suster Kim!" terlihat seorang yeoja berpakaian suster berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Oh, suster Bae"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini , seharusnya saat ini kau sudah menghantarkan bayi tuan Oh bukan?"

"Ye? Tapi tadi ada seorang suster yang mengantarkan bayi itu kepada tuah Oh"

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah , a…aku tidak tahu , aku baru saja ingin memanggilnya tapi dia sudah menghilang dibalik belokan itu tepat beberapa detik setelah kau memanggilku suster Bae"ujar suster Kim rancu.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja kau!"erang suster Bae.

"Sungguh aku baru saja akan mengantarkan bayi itu tetapi suster itu mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seseorang yang mencariku di loby"bela suster Kim.

"Mwo? Aku baru saja dari loby dan menerima panggilan dari suster kepala untuk mencarimu dan tidak ada siapa pun yang mencarimu kecuali suster kepala"jelas suster Bae. Sedetik kemudian rona binar kemerahan pada paras suster Kim kian memudar dan kini menampilkan sosoknya yang berwajah pucat.

.

.

.

"Apa!" bentak Sehun dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Didepannya terlihat suster Kim yang menangis terisak dan beberapa dokter maupun perawat yang menundukkan kepalanya resah. Disampingnya terlihat tuan besar Oh yang tak kalah berangnya dan nyonya besar Oh yang menangis terisak. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang namja muda berjas putih , berambut ikal , berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Appa! Eomma!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan keras. Nafasnya kian menderu ditambah wajahnya yang sudah pucat terlihat semakin pucat ketika mendengar berita mengejutkan ini. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruangan Luhan untuk mengecek keadaannya pasca melahirkan namun ia mendapat kabar yang amat mengejutkan baginya.

Kyuhyun dengan gontai berjalan menghampiri keluarganya , tanpa aba-aba ia mendekap erat tubuh adik kecilnya yang kini ia yakini sangat terpukul.

"Gwenchana…semua akan baik-baik saja , hyung yakin keponakanku akan segera ditemukan. Kau harus menjernihkan pikiranmu , bila kau seperti ini lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"lirih Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga adikknya. Sehun tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menyebut nama Luhan.

"Luhan"lirih Sehun.

"Ne, sekarang lebih baik kau temui Luhan. Aku dan appa akan berusaha mengusut kasus ini"ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menyemangati adik semata wayangnya itu. Tuan besar Oh yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya kini menghela nafas. Sesaat kemudian ia merogoh kantong celananya , ketika menemukan ponselnya, ia pun menghubungi orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"_**Beraninya kau"**_iner tuan besar Oh. Sedangkan nyonya besar Oh menatap sendu kedua putranya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suaminya , memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh arti.

.

.

.

Sehun memejamkan matanya penuh kesakitan saat mendegar jeritan pilu Luhan. Tak dipedulikannya tentang keadaannya saat ini , biarlah dirinya menjadi alat penyaluran kesakitan Luhan. Bertubi-tubi pukulan ia terima yang dilayangkan oleh Luhan padanya. Mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh ringkih Luhan. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa diam membisu dibalik jendela. Baru saja mereka merengkuh kebahagiaan namun dengan kejam takdir membalikkan keadaan dan merenggut paksa kebahagian itu.

"Anakku…"lirih Luhan. Penampilannya sungguh menyedihkan dengan lelehan air mata yang menganak sungai menuruni pipinya yang chubby.

"…."Sehun terdiam tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Wae?...mengapa harus anakku? Mengapa disaat aku sangat mendambakan darah dagingku? Apa ini karmaku Sehuna?"lirih Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aniyo Lu, tenanglah aku akan menemukan anak kita"ujar Sehun sembari menatap Luhan intens. Perlahan dikecupnya penuh sayang kening sang istri. Sedetik kemudian ia bisa merasakan beban pada pundaknya, di liriknya Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri setelah lelah menangis dan meluapkan perasaannya. Dengan lembut Sehun membaringkan tubuh ringkih sang istri pada pembaringannya. Menyelimuti sang istri guna menjaga agar belahan jiwanya itu tetap hangat. Kemudian menggenggam lembut jari – jemari mungil Luhan, menatap paras istrinya intens sebelum raut ekspresinya menjadi tak terbaca.

_**Di lain tempat**_

"Oeek….oekkk"

"Arghhh bisakah kau sumpal bibir bocah lak**t itu?"pekik Jin nyaring sembari menatap tajam seorang bayi mungil dalam rengkuhan Irene.

"Ck, jika kau tidak tahan kemarilah dan tenangkan sendiri bayi ini idiot!"Irena memekik tak kalah keras kemudian mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada bayi mungil dalam gendongannya, berusaha menenangkan bayi itu , menggendongnya kesana kemari. Ia mungkin seorang wanita yang jahat namun naluri keibuan tetaplah mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

Jin yang memang tidak menyukai anak kecil kini semakin meradang. Mengacak surai kecoklatannya dengan kasar , kemudian diambilnya puntung rokok yang terdapat tak jauh dari jangkauannya , dihidupkannya lalu dihisapnya. Mencoba mengendalikan emosinya yang membara melalui hisapan demi hisapan dari benda berbahan tembakau tersebut.

Irene mengalihkan atensinya kepada Jin yang menurutnya sudah tenang , terbukti dengan pria itu yang kini berbaring nyaman pada sofa mewahnya. Setelah meletakkan bayi mungil dalam gendongannya itu pada sebuah box bayi yang terdapat disampingnya , ia pun kemudian menghampiri Jin.

"Jin-shi"Irene mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa tunggal yang terletak diseberang Jin.

"Hm"Jin menyaut tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan lagi"

"Bukan kita"

"Eh?Apa maksudmu?"

"Tunggulah , esok kau akan tahu apa maksudku"ujar Jin datar. Irene menatap Jin penuh keheranan sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi memasuki kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian , pria itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur itu. Dijulurkannya jari telunjuknya , menelusuri paras rupawan bayi itu."Jika bukan karna keluarga dan kakek bodohmu mungkin kini kau tengah berada dalam rengkuhan ibumu"lirihnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap miris keadaan Luhan dan Sehun yang sama-sama kacau. Sampai saat ini , ia masih memendam rasa bersalah walau ia tau hilangnya keponakannya itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Sehun yang sedari tadi mengelus surai Luhan yang tengah tertidur kini mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok yang amat dicintainya selain Luhan tentunya. Berjalan lunglai menuju Kyuhyun yang tengah melebarkan kedua lengannya. Memeluk tubuh mungil hyungnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahunya basah. Tanpa kata ia hanya membalas rengkuhan adiknya dengan erat.

"Hyung.."lirih Sehun.

"Gwenchana , semua akan baik-baik saja. Appa dan orang tua Luhan sedang mengusahakan agar keponakanku segera ditemukan. Saat ini kau hanya perlu mendampingi ?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Nghh" dengan reflek Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan kembali mengelus surainya lembut mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang ia yakini sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam , ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan orang yang telah merencanakan hal ini.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan didepannya ini sebelum indra pengelihatannya menangkap sosok laki-laki berpakaian tertutup menatap kearahnya , tidak laki-laki tersebut sedang menatap adiknya dan adik iparnya. Mencoba meraih engsel pintu secepat yang ia bisa guna mengecek , namun tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menghilang. Menelisik seluruh penjuru koridor namun nihil sampai eksitensinya teralihkan pada sebuah liontin yang sangat ia kenali tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Meraihnya.

"Sepertinya liontin ini tidak asing , bukankah ini miliknya? Seolma!"Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kedalam ruangan-ruang inap Luhan- lalu kearah liontin digenggamannya secara bergantian. Berbagai prasangka muncul dalam benaknya. Setelah termenung beberapa saat , Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam dan menyelidikinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tuan Oh menghempaskan berkas-berkas digenggamannya dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya kian mengeras, nafasnya memburu, buku-buku tangannya memutih karna saking kerasnya ia menggepal.

"Kau! Temukan bajingan kecil itu. Hidup atau mati. Serahkan dia kepadaku secepatnya!" bentaknya keras.

"Baik tuan" dengan patuh kaki tangannya pergi dan menjalankan tugasnya.

Meraih segelas air mineral dihadapannya. Meminumnya rakus kemudian melempar gelas dalam genggamannya hingga pecah. Tuan Oh kembali menatap laporan yang tersisa diatas mejanya. Disana tertera keterangan bahwa beberapa investor menarik saham dan investasinya pada perusahaan yang ia emban selama ini karna adanya rumor sampah yang disebarkan oleh seseorang.

"Bajingan kau! Lihat saja sejauh mana kau akan memainkan peranmu, cih kau kira aku bodoh?Baik , aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk bersenang-senang. Kita lihat saja nanti" desisnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang dipenuhi coretan yang terletak disamping laporan tadi.

.

.

.

Irene kembali memoles bibirnya dengan gincu merah menyala digenggamannya. Merapikan tatanan rambutnya sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun naas ia ditabrak oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat menawan bahkan ditengah usianya yang tak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

"Ah maafkan aku nona"walau bibirnya mengutarakan permohonan maaf lain pula dengan raut wajahnya yang datar-datar saja.

"Ne"Irene melenggang begitu saja menyisakan wanita paruh baya itu yang sedang menatap lekat sosoknya yang kian menghilang dari balik pintu toilet tempat Luhan dirawat.

**Dret**

**Dret**

Meraih ponselnya yang terletak ditas genggamnya. Melihatnya sejenak sebelum menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Ne adeul waegeurae? Jinjja? Oh geurae , eomma akan segera kesana"

.

.

.

**Tok **

**Tok **

**Tok **

**Cklek**

Semua pandangan beralih pada sosok gadis muda berparas ayu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Berbagai reaksi ditampilkan para penghuni ruangan tersebut. Bingung , heran, kaget, marah,dan sinis. Semua berbaur menjadi satu hanya saja beberapa dari mereka pandai menutupinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo choneun Irene imnida"

"Oh Irene-shi , bukankah kau adalah teman Luhan sewaktu di Beijing?"ujar Nyonya Xi.

"Ah ne majjayeo , ahjumma"balas Irene seraya memamerkan senyumnya.

"Kau pasti kemari ingin menjenguk Luhan bukan?"kali ini suara dari Tuan Oh.

"Ne ahjussi. Annyeong Luhan oppa, bagaimana kabarmu. Maafkan aku karena baru sempat menjengukmu"kali ini Irene menatap Luhan dengan lugu namun ketahuilah tatapan itu mengandung banyak arti yang tentu saja sangat diketahui Sehun.

"Oh aku baik-baik saja , terima kasih telah menjengukku"ujar Luhan pelan sedikit gugup. Hell bagaimana ia tak gugup , bagaimana pun ia pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita didepannya ini yang sayangnya tak diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot kemari untuk menjenguk istriku"Sehun menegaskan perkataanya dibagian istriku. Irene hanya bisa berdecih sinis didalam hatinya. Bahkan ia harus menahan mati-matian amarahnya dikala pengelihatannya menangkap gerakan Sehun yang mengecup mesra pucuk kepala Luhan yang tengah memandangnya dalam diam.

**Cklek**

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka memfokuskan pandangan pada pintu yang terbuka yang menampilkan sosok Nyonya mengerenyit dikala pandangannya berlabuh pada sosok gadis muda didepannya. Menunduk ragu membalas salam hormat yang ditunjukkan Irene padanya.

"Anda pasti Nyonya Oh bukan?"ujar Irene.

"Ne,bukankah kau yang tadi?"

"Ne ahjumma, kita bertemu lagi"

"Ehem silahkan duduk Irene-shi"kali ini Tuan Oh mencoba memecah keheningan.

Irene mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada salah satu sofa yang terdapat disana. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih setia merengkuhnya mesra. Entahlah ia merasa bingung. Saat melihat Irene ia biasa saja namun dengan Sehun. Ia justru merasa khawatir akan reaksinya saat kemunculan Irene.

"Chogiyo , kudengar Luhan oppa baru saja melahirkan,tapi sedari tadi aku tidak melihat bayi mereka. Apa bayi mereka sedang berada diruangannya?"

Luhan menunduk mendengar perkataan Irene. Hatinya kembali merasa gelisah. Anaknya. Darah dagingnya tak ada. Bahkan ia belum sempat merengkuhnya sedetikpun. Mengetahui gelagat aneh istrinya. Sehun kembali mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, siapa kau?"ujar Nyonya Oh.

"Saya Irene. Saya adalah teman dekat dari Luhan oppa sekaligus mantan kekasihnya"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aloha...

Annyeong...

Hai...

Wkwkwk miss me? maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang pendek pula muehehe. Sumpah mood buat nulis lagi hancur , udah berkali-kali nyoba buat nulis eh malah ngak jadi. Sempet lupa sama jalan ceritanya , so maklumin ya wkwk. Aku bahkan belum ngedit wkwk , lagi terserang penyakit males akut menuju kronis T_T. Aku harap masih ada yang mau baca ff ini. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah...

Last...doaiin aku yang lagi uts uhuuuuu T_T

See You,

MinGyuTae00


End file.
